Scarlet Grey Special
by It.Is.Real
Summary: Scarlet Grey. Ordinary Witch who's been through her own personal hell. Now she has to go back and finish her 7th year at Hogwarts... but what will happen when devastation hits again? Marauder Era
1. Make over

**Hey guys, new story =D**

**It just popped into my head, and i don't even know the ending, so I'm just going with the flow xP**

_**Disclaimer; I own Harry Potter... I wish =/**_

**A/N: Okay, the songs in this are modern, because... I don't know any 70's songs and Scarlet likes singing- alot.**

**Chapter Une**

"Scaaaar" my bestfriend, Emma, whined. I was at her place and it was the last day of the holidays. Tomorrow we would be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the last time. It was our 7th year, and Emma wanted to give me a make-over.

"No, Emma." I said, turning on my bed. It was 3 am, and we'd be leaving for Kings Cross in a few hours.

"Come ooooon. I asked your mom. She was totally fine with it."

She looked at me eagerly, her blond shimmering hair falling beside her face and her green eyes big and wide- and begging. I raised an eyebrow.

"Em. We need sleep." I stated and turned over.

She bounced off her bed and stood in front of me, looking slightly crazy.

"SCARLET, I WILL GIVE YOU A MAKE-OVER TODAY!" She suddenly grabbed my hand, pulled me up with force and made me sit down on the stool in front of the dressing table.

"Em, what the f-"

"NOT A WORD!"

That's it. My bestfriend had lost her mind. About time. I didnt struggle, knowing it would cause me physical pain if I did.

Grabbing her wand, she waved it at my hair, causing my hair to get washed and dried. My scalp felt amazingly cool and I closed my eyes. I could get used to this. When I peeked through them, I saw Emma going through some bottles. I saw my reflection and sighed. My red hair fell in slight waves down my shoulders, some strands poking out from various places. My eyes had bags under them, and I was deathly pale. My lips were chapped. Before, I used to look decent. Not stunning or anything, but acceptable. But ever since Dads death... everything changed. Now it was the night before school and I looked like I had been through hell and back. Which I sort of had.

The only thing stunning about me right now were my eyes, which were always special. They were blue. But with a tinge of hazel in them near the pupil. I always loved my eyes. Usually they're shining with humor and... ahem... intelligence.

But now, they looked dead. And that was kind of depressing...

Emma sprayed something on my hair, bringing me out of my revrie.

I closed my eyes, took deep breathes, and tried to ignore all the pulling and pinching.

_"Scar!" My dad yelled._

_"Dad." I whimpered. No. No. No. Please. Dad had a crazed look in his eyes, mixing with panic and fraustration. He grabbed hold of me._

_"Scarlet, listen to me. Run. Do not stop for anything. Most important, do not try to help me, ok?" he said, rather calmly._

_"No. Dad, its suicide!"_

_He looked into my eyes, and I knew. I knew he didnt expect to get out of this alive. He'd let the Death Eaters take him, if it meant that i could get away._

_"NO!" I threw my arms around him and started crying._

_"No...no... i wont let you, Dad. You can't..."_

"SCAR!"

My eyes snapped open, and I noticed that the first rays of sunlight were entering the room. Then I saw Emma, staring at me, looking concerned... and scared.

"I dont know what happened. I mean, you were relaxing peacefull till 15 minutes ago, when you started talking... I tried to wake you up... but you wouldn't. I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do." Emma rambled.

"Okay!"

My eyes flew to the clock.

"Holy crap, is that the time?" I yelped, springing up from the chair. I notice two things. One; I was in pain, two; I looked different. I stared at myself in the mirror.

Woah.

That was me?

The girl who stood in front of me had soft, scarlet waves of hair falling on her shoulders. Her skin was unblemished and clear blue eyes looked out from under thick long lashes. Her lips were soft pink... but still a bit chapped. And I was that girl. I hadn't looked this neat and pretty since i was 13. I turned my eyes to Emma, who was standing there, chewing her bottom lip.

"What did you do to me?" I croaked out.

"Uh... well... if you must know, I blew out your hair. Fixed your skin a bit, not that it wasn't amazing before. Er... I glossed your lips, and, oh, put mascara on your lashes. That's... pretty much it." she said, biting her fingers and looking at me like I was going explode.

"Okay. Okay. We should get ready." I suggested, trying to wrap my head around the fact that I looked different and that I was getting the nightmares again.

We got dressed in Muggle clothes. I wore black skinny jeans and a red shirt with golden ballarina shoes. Hey, I was a Gryffindor. I put my MP4 in my pocket, even though I won't be able to use it at Hogwarts. I walked out of the room and right into Nathan, Emma's brother.

"Woah, Scar, wa-ah-ah-ah, what happened to you?" he asked, staring at me. I blushed. Nathan was actually quite cute, with jet black hair and, yes, green eyes. Green eyes were the Michels family. His hair was all over the place, which made him look even more surprised. To be honest, I had a tiny crush on him.

"Uh... Em gave me a make-over." I muttered.

"I can see that. You allowed her?"

"Yes, Nate. It's not big deal." I said, brushing past him to the kitchen where Mrs. Michels was cooking breakfast. She saw me coming. Smiling, she turned.

"Hey, hone- what happened to you?" She stared. This was going to be a long day.

**Ok. Kinda sort and not that amazing, but it's just the first chapter. If you want me to update, review. If you don't, well... pity. I'll go kill myself. And I'll update soon, because the 2nd chapter's written ;D**


	2. Introducing the Marauders

**Hey, guys. Girls. Whatever.**

**I'm updating. Yes, on the same day. That's weird, even for me. Okay, so, thanks for the reviews =D**

**I went into my review happiness mode and... well... became very happy. Like, abnormally happy.**

**Downside was, I got Story Alerts and such... but only 5 reviews. So, to those who reviewed (proper reviews, Ameeq ._.) I love you all 3 :D**

**Anyways. Without farther delay...**

**Chapter Deux (no, I have no idea why I'm writing the numbers in french.)**

**Oh, oh, oh, almost forgot**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter =( nor do I own the song, or Linkin Park... or anything amazing, except this story, for that matter.**

Boarding the Hogwarts Express for the last time could be very, very depressing for some people. Not me. I was looking forward to it, as an experience. And... it was weird, to say the least. We were looking for a compartment, when we reached the last one. When I saw who was there inside, I gave a look to Emma which, I hope, very clearly meant, "Are you nuts?"

Inside this compartment were the infamous Marauders. My feelings towards them was... neutral. I didn't particularly like or dislike them... well... I was leaning a bit towards 'like' cause they were pretty cool, but I was definitely not in the fan club. Yes. There was an actual fan club. Meetings every Thursday, 7:00 p.m. if you're curious. How do I know this, if I'm not a fan? The 'in-charge', Anna Blots, practically drowned Hogwarts in flyers. Anyways, in the compartment were James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Petter Pettigew. Yes, in that order. Emma shrugged and slid open the door.

"Are these seats taken?" she asked confidently. Sirius smirked and said, "No, they're not"

"Good" Emma replied and went and fell on the seat. I went a little more respectfully and sat down beside her. They were all staring at us. I squirmed and dug my hands into my pockets and felt my MP4. It would work on the train. I pulled it out and stuck the ear bud in my ears. I heard a gasp and looked up. Now they were REALLY staring at me.

"Yes?" I asked politely.

"What IS that?" James asked, looking shocked.

"Its an MP4" I said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then I remembered that most of them were pure- or half- bloods.

"It's this thing that you can hear music from. Like, um, a wireless, only... more portable. And you can view videos in these as well."

"Videos?" Peter seemed baffled, not unlike the others.

"Uh... forget." I said, not wanting to explain all. I put on a random song and closed my eyes.

_I dreamed I was missing_

Huh. Which reminds me, I had a nightmare again, after 2 weeks of it stopping. I thought I was over the whole "Post Traumatic Stress Disorder" phase, where everyone looked at me like I was about to commit suicide.

_You were so scared_

Scared. I was scared that day...no- wait, why was I thinking about that? Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, must think happy thoughts. Like unicorns and rainbows an- urgh. What is wrong with me? Unicorns and rainbow? Unicorns were left off the Ark for a reason, you know. Wait, that's what the Muggles think...

_But no one would listen_

I had screamed so much that day. And the day after that. Perhaps even the day after that one. I can't really remember.

_Cause no one else cared_

Yeah. True that.

_After my dreaming, I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving when I'm done here?_

Yes. The only thing I could remember leaving behind if I died was... well... my diary. Which was pretty boring, to say the least.

_So if you're asking me, I want you to know..._

But- yeah, no one really asked.

_When my time comes,_

_forget the wrong that I've done,_

_help me leave behind some,_

_reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me _

_and when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out al- _OUCH

I felt my ear phones being pulled out and being whacked with them on my head.

I glared at Emma, who was holding them.

"What?"

"Scar, dearie. You have a nice voice. I understand you can't help yourself singing the chorus, but PLEASE, CHOOSE A LESS DEPRESSING SONG!" Emma snapped.

"Right. Jeez. Fine. How about Hannah Montana!" I asked brightly.

"Yeah. You do that, and see this wire I'm holding? It'll be tightly pressed around your neck."

I laughed and took the ear phones from her. She stuck her tongue out at me. How mature.

I finally realized that James Potter was gone.

"Uh... where's Potter gone?"

"Head's compartment." Lupin said casually.

"James Potter... is Head Boy?" I asked, shocked. James Potter was... James Potter. James Potter does not follow all the rules. James Potter breaks rules as much as he can. James Potter gets detention everyday. James Potter does not, under any sane circumstances, become Head Boy.

"I know, we were pretty shocked as well." Sirius sighed, "Hope this doesn't turn him like Evans."

"What's wrong with Lily?" Emma asked

He simply replied,

"She's crazy."

**So, so, so, so?**

**What do you think? **

**Prongz; Hmph. See, no Taylor Swift =P**

**Headless; I love you :D 3 I just said that on a public page O_o**

**Courtni Desiree; Thank you :D and i love that part too!**

**RunnItsJasime: Same as Courtn**


	3. Starting Senior Year

**Ok. I honestly don't know what's wrong with me. But here I am, updating again! =O**

**Which is really, really weird :D Yay, I just became weirder! =D**

**Or maybe it's the reviews xD**

**Anyways, I love you all. :D 3**

**And I know there are some grammatical errors, but I don't have Microsoft Word yet, so... yeah. And I'm not the most grammar concious person in this world. Sorry, and moving on;**

**Disclaimer; I donot own Harry Potter. But I own Scarler, Emma and Nate. And they're pretty awesome too. Oh and I own Pattinson. Who is a Slytherin :c**

**Chapter trois**

I was peacefully sitting and eating my toast next morning when Emma came and fell on the seat next to me. She does that a lot.

"Remus is kinda cute." She said, not beating around the bush. I glanced at him, all the way down the table.

"He's not just cute, he's very good looking." I concluded.

"I know right."

She bit her bottom lip.

"Do you think he likes me?"

"Em, he barely knew you existed until yesterday. I don't think he likes you, I'm pretty sure he's forgotten all about you." I said in a dead-pan voice.

"Well. Aren't you a little ray of sunshine." A voice behind me said. I looked up to find Nate looking down at me, smiling.

"It's a talent." I replied as he sat next to me.

"Nate, you think Remus likes me?" Emma asked him

"No." He replied, taking the toast from my hand and bit into it.

"Git." I murmured to him, taking another one.

"Do you think he'll be nice to me if I talk to him?" Emma asked nervously.

"Yesh." Nate and I said at the same time. His was a little muffled because he was eating.

Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Justify." she demanded.

"Well, he's Remus Lupin." Nate said, swallowing.

"And Remus Lupin is a nice guy." I added.

"You sure?" Emma asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Sure, I'm sure. Stop being such a girl." Nate replied, rolling his eyes.

"There's a reason for that." I said, seriously.

Emma laughed. Professor McGonagall came down and started giving us our timetables, so Emma automatically stopped laughing.

"Oh man. I hate this part."

"Well, look on the bright side." I said cheerfully, "this is the last time its happening."

"That's kind of depressing." she said. I shook my head.

"You are hopeless."

We got our timetables.

"Okay, so its basically the same, instead you have Ancient Runes and I have Divination." Emma said, tilting her head.

"God, you STILL take it?" Nate asked

"Hmph. I have the Sight." Emma said, looking away from her brother.

"You just have good prediction skills." Nate shot back.

"Yeah, well, whatever. It's not my fault Cassiopeia hates you."

"She doesn't hate me. She dislikes me."

"Oh su-"

"Guys!" I cut them off, slapping my timetable in front of me for more attention. They both looked at me like two children caught in a bad act.

"We have Potions. Do you want to go and keep on this lovely show to sibling love?" I said slowly, making sure each word went in their thick heads.

They nodded and we got up and went towards the dungeons.

"Potions with the Slytherins. Jeez, don't these people know better, or are they just too lazy to change it?" I muttered as I walked into the classroom and spotting Snape and Avery.

I sat at the back of the class with Emma. The bell rang and everyone settled down. Slughorn's belly proceeded him into the class.

"Oho. So all of you have managed to pass in Potions?" He smirked.

Some students laughed, some tried to smile but it came out as a grimace, like moi, while others just looked at him.

"Now, I know you've already chosen to partners but this year, I'll be arranging your seats and partners. Now if you would all stand up and stand near the walls. Slytherins on the left, Gryffindors on the right."

Chairs scraped against the floor as the students got up and stood. Slughorn looked thoughtfully at us for a moment.

"Snape, Pattinson, first one."

It went on, until...

"Black, Grey, the right corner."

Huh? What? Oh dear Lord, why? Why Sirius Black?

"Hello, there, pretty lady." He said, as I sat down on the chair.

"Shut up and sit down, Black." I snapped. I would not fall into his stupid and well played games.

"Ooooh, feisty. I like feisty." He smirked

"Then I'm guessing you'll love me when I DO something to you." I said in a falsely sweet voice.

"Ah. What kind of something?" Black asked, with a look in his eyes. A look I knew all too well.

"Sir, Black's thinking of sexually assaulting me!" I said, raising my voice. Half the class sniggered, while the others (mostly girls, Anna among them) looked at me in horror. Oh, how could I accuse the amazing Sirius Black of such a thing? Plookh.

Slughorn raised and eyebrow.

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen, Miss Grey." he said, before turning back to the seating arrangements.

Sighing, I opened my book as the instructions appeared on the board. While Black went to get the ingredients, I went through the page. Draught of Living Death. Didn't we do that last year?

When the time came to cut the bean, Black insisted on doing it. I shrugged and let him.

Apparently, cutting with a normal knife didn't help. It turned disastrous, however, when Black brought down the knife like a sword and hit the bean. The bean, instead of cutting into two, as Black had obviously intended, the knife slid off it and the bean bounced up and fell into the cauldron.

"That wasn't meant to happen." Black breathed, looking at the cauldron nervously.

"No shit, Sherlock." I said, looking to it. The potion was turning a deep red... then KA BOOM!

It exploded. On my face. When the smoke cleared up, I spat out one word.

"Black."

**Well**

**Taaa-daaaa :D**

**I think my updating so fast might have something to do with Courtni's review (You don't mind if I call you Courtni, right?) **

**Also, you know, hyped up on review happiness :D**

**So Review it. Or else I'll set Snape on you ;D**

**Lots of Love**

**Me**


	4. Partners for life?

**Uh... I'm having writers freaking open :D B)**

**I have nothing else to say .-.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter. Sad, I know.**

**Chapter quartre**

Potions was becoming a disaster. How could one guy be so annoying? Either he flirted with me, or blew something up. And he had managed to pass Potions? It had been almost a month since the first Potions class and today when I walked in, he was standing in another corner with James. They were murmuring and Sirius looked at me and grinned confidently. I just looked back with a bored expression. Then James jumped on top of a desk and yelled

"Evans!"

Lily looked up, confused and slightly pissed.

"Potter?" She said, in a taken back tone.

"Marry me?" He asked, giving her his most charming smile and conjured a bunch of roses. I had to admit, that was pretty cute.

Lily's eyes widened and for a moment, she was honestly speechless.

"No, Potter." She said after a while, looking a bit dazed.

"I told you." He told Sirius, jumping off the table, "your turn"

Sirius sighed. He then proceeded to jump on top of a table, tilt in my direction, get down on one knee and go like

"Scarlet Grey, will you marry me?" offering me his most genuine smile yet. I stood up and went over to him. He was kneeling on the desk so I had to look up to him. I crossed my arms and decided to humour him, while my thoughts were all over the place.

_What? Why me? Why is Black doing this? Should I say yes, just for the hell of it?_

"Why?"

Sirius grinned.

"Because... I want you to be my wife."

Plookh. Lame.

"No, I won't." I said, smiling.

"Why?" he shot at me. I laughed

"Because your an arrogant, annoying, git, and practically a man-whore."

"Hawww, man-whore's a bad word." Emma gasped dramatically. When I looked over at her, she grinned and winked at me. Where did she drop into this from, anyways?

"It's not like you're a saint." Sirius said.

"Hmmm, maybe not." And with that, I walked away.

After a while, when the bell rang, Sirius came and sat beside me.

"You could've said yes."

"Naw. I have a reputation."

"Where?" Sirius snorted.

"Somewhere."

Emma poked me.

"Hmm?"

"Halloween is 2 weeks away."

"Yay?"

"We're having a party."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Who do you want to take as a date?"

"No one in particular." I said, thinking of Nate.

"Liar. Ask him!" she said eagerly.

Wait, how did she know what I was thinking?

"Ask whom?" I asked, trying to keep my voice normal.

"You know," she looked around, then turned back to me. I rolled my eyes at her drama.

"Sirius." she whispered.

I choked on my own spit, if that's possible.

"What? No, why, how, what?" I sputtered out. Sirius Black? _I _ask Sirius Freaking Man Whore Black? Plookh. Yeah. That's SO happening *hint hint sarcasm*

"You don't like him?" Emma asked, confused.

I loved Emma, really, I did, she was my best friend. But sometimes, she sounded so shallow and stupid, I felt like smacking her upside the head.

"No. I mean, sure, I _like _him, when he's not being an annoying, stupid git. But I do not like him enough to go to a party and willing spend that much time with him." I explained

"Okay. I'm going down to the lake, wanna come?" Emma asked, walking away. I followed her, thinking "What the F?"

We found a tree and sat down. It was an usually hot day for October, so we took off our cloaks and hung them over the branches. I opened my bag while Emma lay down, placing her hands behind her head. I just looked into it, for lack of something better to do until i noticed my MP4. Ooooh. Music. Muggle Music. God, I had missed that.

Would it work? I closed my eyes, sent out a prayer and pushed the switch up. The back light came on and I yelled "YES!"

I stuck the ear buds into my ears and went through the playlist.

Carrie Underwood? _Hmmmm, nah_

Simple Plan? _Maybe..._

The list went on until I came to one song; Westlife, Close your eyes.

I smiled as I remembered how much I used to love that song, and for old times sake, I put it on.

_If you wanna know..._

"If you wanna know... Emma." I said in a spooky voice

Her head jerked up and she saw in waving the MP4 in front of her face and laughed. I took out the ear buds so she could hear it too.

(AN: the bolds are Emma's words and the regular are Scars and the Italics are the song lyrics :D)

_Tomorrow morning I have to leave_

**"Yeah, to class."**

_But where ever I may be_

"Uh... in class?"

_Best believe I'm thinking of you_

**"Awwww, baby, I_ know _you'll be thinking of me"**

_Can't believe how much I love you_

"I know, right." :D

_All we have is here tonight_

**"Hawwwww"**

_We don't wanna waste this time_

"Sure, let's...uh-"

_Give me something to remember_

**"uh..."**

_Baby, put your lips on mine_

"Oh god. No. I was going to suggest playing bingo! But you... you pervert!"

**I love, love you, forever...**

"What is going on here?" a male voice said from above us. We both looked up and saw Remus Lupin standing over us. We quickly sat up properly.

He was wearing the uniform and his cloak was hanging on his arm, while he was holding a book. His blonde hair was flying around and his tie was untied and hanging from his neck.

"Oh, nothing, fooling around." I said, straightening my tie, which was half undone.

"Can I join you guys? My- ahem- friends are slightly..." he stopped, thinking of a way to describe them without insulting them.

"Arrogant morons?" Emma offered helpfully. Remus smiled at her and said

"Yes, slightly arrogant morons."

"Sure, you can join us." I laughed, patting the place between Emma and I. He sat down and I got a glance at the title of his book.

**_20 werewolf stories_**

"Interested in werewolves?" I asked. He looked down at the book then at me and smiled, though it seemed a little forced.

"No, just interested in how Muggles view them. So far, I've come across scary, innocent and... pitied." He said the last word in a disgusted tone.

"Yeah. I mean, werewolves aren't those things. Sure, they're scary and bloodthirsty and what not, but only in their wolf form. Otherwise they're just normal people like us. They don't need to be pitied just because they're werewolves." Emma said

Remus looked quite shocked to see such sensible stuff coming out of her mouth.

"Yes, we're broad minded people." I added.

"You're Nathan Michels' sister, right?" he asked Emma

"Well, actually, he's MY brother."

"There's a difference?"

"Scar, explain."

"Well, you see," I started off, "when you say she's Nate's sister, it seems like she's HIS something, but when you say Nate's her brother, it turns the upper hand to her. Which she likes."

"Oh." Remus said, smirking, "so basically, I could say, that I am not James' friend but James is MY friend?"

"Exactly. You learn well, young grasshopper." I said, reaching out and ruffling his hair.

"Oooh, I like your hair." I said

He laughed

"Really, why?"

"Its all softy softy!"

"Yes, well."

Then Emma screamed "OH GOD, _SIRIUS!_"

We all looked over, and paled.

**=O what has happened to Sirius?**

**Well, you'll just have to wait. And review. If you don't review, you won't find out what happens to Sirius. And It's not something good!**

**So, if you want to save Sirius' life, review. -.-**

**Also, to sara253xxx**

**No, it's not. Because she doesn't hate him. She just doesn't like him :D**

**And you other reviews... thank you?**


	5. Sirius

**Ok, so I know this one isn't that awesome =C but here it is anyways. Sorry for the long wait...**

**Courtni: =o I am not a liar :( okay, maybe I am a liar, but normally I don't update that quickly. But I had holidays... and nothing to do...**

**Anyways, for those who reviewed, thanks, for those you didn't... Bleakh. **

**And, heeelllloooooo, Sirius CAN'T die. He's there in the original Harry Potter series, isn't he? AND this is a Sirius/OC fanfic... so... I don't think they can get together when he's... you know, _dead_.**

**Just saying...**

**Anyway, moving on;**

**Disclaimer; I do NOT own Harry Potter, because if I did, Fred would still be ALIVE :**

**Chapter cinq**

"OH GOD, _SIRIUS!_" Emma screamed.

We all looked over and paled.

If he didn't look so beaten up, the view would've been comical. He was flying through the air.

"AVERY!"

James ferocious cry made me tear my eyes away from Sirius, onto James, who had brought out his wand and was pointing it at a sneering Avery.

"Yes Potter?" Avery said in a low voice that seemed to carry through out the lake. James' face reddened and he hit a curse at Avery. Avery ducked and instead it went and hit... Flitwick. Flitwick got thrown back into a pillar, all his books flying

"POTTER!" I turned my head to see McGonagell. Wow. These people must really like screaming names.

But James didn't seem to hear her, instead shielding from a curse from Avery and shot back another one of his own.

"AVERY!"

McGonagell seemed to have had enough as she produced a huge shield between James and Avery. She looked furious. James and Avery both lowered their wands, still looking murderous.

"Both of you, in my office, NOW!" she yelled. They both went quietly, avoiding each other. McGonagells eyes flitted to us then flew to...

SIRIUS! I totally forgot about him. He had landed a few feet away from us and Emma, Remus and a few other student had crowded around him.

McGonagel paled as I looked at Sirius. He has scratches and cuts all over him but the deepest gashes were around his torso and his left cheek.

I squeezed between Emma and Remus.

"Take him to the hospital wing." McGonagell said. Remus continued to stare at Sirius. She looked at me and I nodded, taking the responsibility. She walked off towards her office.

"Remus." I poked him, trying to get his attention. He didn't respond.

Sighing, I waved my wand and conjured a stretcher and levitated Sirius onto it. Now to actually get to the Hospital Wing without tripping or causing Sirius more injury then he already had. I walked slowly, concentrating on the spell. Levitation had never been one of my strong points. Well, Charms had never really been one of my strong points. Emma followed me, dragging Remus along.

Half way there, Sirius stirred. He blinked and tried to get up.

"Stay in the stretcher, Black." I muttered.

"Grey? What are you doing? Why am I in a stretcher? Where-ARGH, THAT BLOODY HURTS!" He yelled

"That's why I'm telling you to stay IN!" I hissed at him. I was getting a slight headache. So much for my dreams of becoming an Auror. That's happening. Not.

Now you may wonder how I seem to be worrying about losing myself more then Sirius, but that was not the case... much.

I was worried about dropping him, which would cause him more harm.

He lay back on the stretcher, wincing.

Soon her fell back into unconsciousness, and I was starting to get worried about him. We reached the Hospital Wing and burst in, making Madam Pomfrey snap her head up.

Seeing Sirius, she came running to us.

"What happened?" She asked, getting Sirius on a bed and taking off his shirt.

We all looked at Remus, as Emma and I were as clueless as Pomfrey.

"Well, um, Sirius was... throwing stuff at the whomping willow, but from out of its reach. The willow was getting agitated. After that, I came and sat with Grey and Michels. I... I think... the whomping willow hit him." He finished off, looking guilty. Madame Pomfreys face softened for a second before turning stern.

She muttered something about immature boys and ushered us out.

We stood awkwardly outside the door.

"Well... um... I guess we should go to the common room?" Emma finally said timidly.

"Yeah." I said.

The first person I saw when I entered the room was James.

"Well, wasn't that quick." I noted. He looked up and frowned

"Where's Sirius?" he asked

"Hospital Wing?"

"Why? Were his injuries that bad?" James asked

"Didn't you see him?" I inquired

"If you didn't notice, I was too busy cursing Avery to pay much attention." He snapped

"Speaking of, what did McGonagell say?" Remus interrupted.

"Much of the same old. She gave Avery 2 months detention and me 2 weeks detention. I got 2 weeks detention for firing at a Death Eating in the making!" James threw his hands up and sunk deeper into the armchair.

Ofcourse, I had heard of Lord Voldemort and his gang of evil doers. Or at least that's what I called them.

I sunk into an armchair.

"So, what exactly happened?" I asked, massaging my head for no particular reason.

"Headache?" Remus asked, taking the chair beside me.

"Nope" I said, giving him a smile.

"Then why are you massaging head, Grey?" James asked

"Because... I do it when I'm stressed, k?"

"Why are you stressed?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" I shot back

"Stop answering my questions with questions."

"I won't."

"Yes, you will."

"Shut it, Potter." I said, turning my head away, acting like a child.

"Fine, Grey." James said, turning his head away as well.

Remus looked at us and sighed.

"What happened, Prongs?" Remus asked, repeating my question.

"Well, you know Sirius was throwing stuff at the whomping willow, right? So, he was doing it from out of its reach. But then... Avery... HE PUSHED HIM! And then, well, lets just say the Willow was not very happy with Sirius..."

There was silence as we absorbed this.

"Avery is so dead, as soon as Sirius gets out of the Wing." Remus whistled.

"Yeah, Black being Black, will do something short of murdering him." I muttered

James looked at me and then, out of the blue, started laughing. I looked at him like he was crazy, which he probably was.

"What's so funny, Potter?"

He shook his head and continued laughing. I looked at Remus who just shook his head.

"Potter!"

James immediately stopped laughing and sat up properly on the chair.

Lily Evans came stalking over. She narrowed her eyes at me and Emma and we looked back, bewildered.

"Yes, Evans?"

"What time is it, Potter?" Lily said, somewhat calmly.

James looked down at his watch.

"6:15."

"Yes. The Prefect Meeting started 15 minutes ago."

"Shit!" James leapt up from the chair.

"Lead the way, my lady."

"I won't be able to make it, Lily." Remus said. Lily smiled at him.

"That's fine. I'll tell you what happened tomorrow."

She turned and glared at Potter and walked off. James winked at Remus and went after her.

Two minutes later, we heard a bang and someone moaning.

And Lily screaming.

"Oh, lovely." I muttered.

How did I know that was going to happen?

**Like I said, not that great. Writers block ._.**

**So, review anyway :D**

**And... Happy New Year?**

**Yeah.**

**Bleakh**

**REVIEW! =D**


	6. FOR FUCKS SAKE

**Hello there. Long time, no?**

**Sorry. Exams. Anyway, without further adieu, I give you:- **

Chapter 6:- For Fucks sake

_Dear Special, _

_How are you? Its been a long time since you've written, and I know you're probably busy with your exams and friends and all. But I just wanted to let you know that I miss you and that I'm fine. For now. I promise, if anything happens, I'll owl you. Not that it'll be much use. _

_Love,_

_Mom._

The letter was short. I mean, that much is obvious. I felt guilty about not writing to her. I wasn't writing to her, not because I was busy or anything, but because.. I didn't know what to say. I mean, is there a guide or something about that? What do you tell your traumatised mother? Do you tell her about the normal stuff and avoid the incident. Or do you pour your feelings out?

Frankly, I'm not one for pouring my feelings out, but, you know...

A crash made my head snap up and I saw... Emma. At her feet was pile of broken glass. Thank god she was wearing shoes.

Sighing, I tucked the letter into my pocket and went over to her.

"Sorry." She said, looking at me.

"What was that?" I said, taking out my wand and repairing it. It shaped into a beautiful glass painting of various different colors.

"Its from Nate."

"Oh. For whom?" I felt a pang of jealousy.

"You."

Me?

"Me?" I said, gapping at her. She smiled a secretive smile, handed it to me, and walked off, leaving me standing there with a... glass painting. What the hell?

Unfortunatly, Sirius Black took that exact moment to pass by me.

"Hello there, beautiful. What have you got there? For me?" He said, grinning and taking the painting out of my hand. It was medium sized, about as large as, say... a novel?

In length, not width. I didnot understand how it made so much noise while crashing. It was _light_.

"No." I said. I don't try snatching it back because, what if it breaks?

_You could fix it, you're a freaking witch._

Oh yeah, that.

"Ooooh, with Love, Nate." He looks at me, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Give it back, Black." I said firmly.

"Come on, Grey. Its with **Love**. You really think the bloke's in love with you?"

I put on my most impassive expression.

"I don't know." I said, "and really, it's none of your business."

"Marry me?" He asks out of nowhere. I was stunned for a moment.

"No." I said

"Damn." He handed me the painting and walked away

I stared after them, then turned my attention back to the glass painting. It was truely beautiful and I never thought Nate was the artistic type. But it was painted expretly. I wasn't quite sure what it was. There was lots of shades of blue and some silver. The sky? Sea?

"Grey!" I looked up to see Potter calling my name.

"Hmmm?"

"We have DADA. Why are you just standing there?"

"Oh. Um.." I shoved the painting into my bag and went over to him.

"Sorry. Didn't notice. Did Andre send for me?" I asked.

"Nah. I was just going and wondering why you were just standing there." he said as we climbed out of the portrait hole.

"Aah."

There was an awkward silence.

"You don't talk much." James finally blurted out.

I looked at him, frowning.

"No, I don't. Is that a problem?"

"Well, not really. But.. you know..."

"I do?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

He just shook his head. More silence.

"You know, Sirius likes you." James said

"Correction, he likes annoying me."

"Well, yes."

And then he started laughing. I don't know why or how but he just started laughing.

I smiled.

Then I heard a shrill scream. I saw Lily marching towards us. I was confused then I remember whom I had beside me.

James Potter.

"Potter, what did you do?" I murmured.

He looked at me, wide eyed.

"Nothing, I swear!"

Sighing, I stepped in between James and the very angry Lily.

"Hey, Evans! Sup?" I asked

"Grey. Out of my way." Lily growled.

"Oooh, that rhymed."

Lily gave me an odd look and I gave her a dazzling smile.

She took out her wand and I threw Black look. Like a Do-something-you-idiot look.

"Okay, okay. What did he do?" I asked, not moving from in front of Potter. Why I was defending him, I had no idea. Probably didn't want another fight.

"This!" Lily shoved a note at my face. Cross eyed, I read the words written.

**EVANS, JUST MARRY ME, FOR FUCKS SAKE**

"James wouldn't do that." I said, while trying not to laugh.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because, moron," Yes, I had no problem calling the Head Girl a moron, "He's head over heels for you and would never do something like THAT. You're just too dumb to see it."

Lily blushed slightly and I was satisfied. I firmly believed that James and Lily belonged together. Lily was just to dumb to see it. If I had someone like James, I would have been married by now.

She stepped away. She shot Potter a glare and stomped away.

"Isn't she a ball of sunshine." I commented.

"She's beautiful." James shrugged. I smiled.

"Hey, Grey." Black was in front of me.

"Hmm?"

"Marry me?"

"Oh, for fucks sake." I brushed past him and into the DADA classroom 

"SCAAAR!" I was awoken by Emma. And she just happened to throw a pillow at me.

"WHAT, BITCH?"

Yes, I curse. Alot. Get used to it.

"The freaking owl had been knocking non stop! Open the window before I shoot it!" She yelled back, her voice muffled by her pillow. I sat up and saw her lying face down on her bed.

Sighing, I threw back my covers and opened the window. A beautiful bird flew it, threw a letter on my bed, and flew out again. Well, wasn't that polite?

I saw the name and gasped. Oh please. Not HER. 

I went to the Common Room in my PJ's. It was still early, so it was almost empty. Almost. Lounging on an armchair sat Sirius Black. Shirtless. And in boxers.

I made a show of sheilding my eyes.

"My innocence, Black. Its just been shattered."

He got up and stretched.

"What innocence?"

I gave him a look and he laughed.

"I'm sexy, get used to it." He winked and went up the boys dormitories.

Well. I couldn't really argue with that.

**Mwahhaha, yes, I left a little cliffhanger in the end ;D**

**Review... or else ._.**


	7. Dear John

**Well, I had my holiday. Now school has started again, so don't expect quick updates =P**

**I just wanted to clear a confusion, in the previous chapter, that was NOT a dream. When I said that Scarlett woke up, I meant that AFTER that whole thing, that day she went to bed like a normal person and was woken up but her bestfriends scream, k?**

**Anyways, Thanks for the reviews, I love you guys.**

Chapter 7:- Dear John

After the Sirius incident, I went back upstairs because it WAS pretty early.

I curled up on my bed and gingerly picked up the letter.

It was pink. It was soaked in perfume. It was from Asteria. What could possibly have been worse?

I carefully opened it. Finally, I got the parchment out of the envolope.

_Dearest Scarlett, _it said in beautiful script.

_I'm writing to tell you about my visit to London. As your mother is not quite... well, I though I could come around at Hogwarts for a while. Now don't worry, Maman has arranged everything. Oh, this will be so exciting!_

_Yours Lovingly_

_Asteria Grey._

...

BLOODY HELL, NO!

Oh God. What did I do to deserve this?

Okay.

Hi there!

Let me introduce you to Asteria Grey. My cousin. My very stunning, very polite, intorable, very _french _cousin.

See, she's my mom's sister, who married a french dude.

Asteria is actually not that bad, you know. She's not a bitch or anything. I... just can't... stand her! She's so cheerful and polite and annoying and perfect.

I fell on my pillow.

Urgh.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_**I was walking in a garden. It was pretty and butterflies were flying around doing... whatever it is that butterflies do.**_

_**I went under a tree and sat down and looked around. I closed my eyes. I felt a shadow on me. I opened my eyes and saw... John.**_

_**His deep brown eyes. His ruffled blond hair. His perfectness.**_

_**He smiled sadistically at me.**_

I blotted awake.

I sat wide eyed on the bed.

I slowly blinked and tried to recall my dream.

John. He was it, I was sure.

I saw the time and yelped. I only had 10 minutes. Why hadn't Emma woken me up?

I got dressed and ran downstairs.

First class, first class was what?

Oh yeah. Potions. Damnit.

I ran towards the dungeons. Thankfully, no teacher caught me.

I entered and took my place next to Sirius.

He turned to me and gave me a grin.

"Hello there."

"Hey." I said absentmindedly, still thinking about my dream.

I didn't notice Slughorn come in and I didn't even know what potion we were supposed make until Sirius slammed the book in front of me.

I just read out the instructions in a dead voice while Sirius did all the work. To his credit, he didn't complain or anything.

We finished it pretty quickly with out the usual chatter and bickering.

We sat in silence until it seemed that Sirius couldn't take it anymore.

"What's wrong, Scarlett?" he asked me. I looked vacantly at him.

"Nothing, Sirius."

He raised an eyebrow and said "Now I KNOW something is wrong."

I frowed, "How come?"  
"You just called me by my first name, Scar."

"You just called me by my nick name, Sirius."

"What's _wrong_?"

I opened my mouth to respond when Slughorn called out "Time's up!"

I shrugged and went back to thinking. I saw Sirius throw a death glare at Slughorn.

I went down to the lake and decided to ditch Charms.

Memories, memories. Good ones, bad ones.

I wanted to sing. I wanted to sing so loudly, from the core of my heart, but I couldn't.

I satisfied my self with low singing.

_Long were the nights when my days once revolved around you._

I found a stone path and stepped lightly on the stones, hopping from one to the other.

_Counting my footstep, praying the floor won't fall through... Again_

_And my mother accused me of losing my mind but I swore I was fine_

I hopped off the last stone and stood in front of the lake.

_You paint me a blue sky then go back and turn it to rain._

_And I lived in your chess game_

_But you changed the rules everyday._

_Wondering which version of you I might get on the phone tonight_

Ofcourse he didn't know what a phone was.

_Well I stopped picking up and this song is to let you know why_

Before I could continue, a voice interrupted me.

"So, who was it?"

I turned around and saw, surprise surprise, Sirius Black.

"Stalkerish much, Black?"

"What happened to 'Sirius'?"

"He died." I said in a dead pan voice.

"Great. Now that we're done changing the subject, who was it?"

"Black?"

He smiled at me.

"Scar?"

"Get lost. Please. Just leave me alone."

A hurt look crossed his face and I instantly felt guilty. Maybe that was a little harsh, no?

"Make me, Grey."

Sighing, I went and sat at the edge of the lake. I took off my shoes and dipped my feet into the water.

"The Giant Squid will get you." Black's voice came to me. I smiled.

I tilted my head backwards and looked at him upside down.

"You'll save me, won't you?" I asked.

He barked out a laugh.

"You wish."

I sat up straight again.

"I'll survive." I said, in a slightly amused voice.

"Don't you always?"

I frowned and looked back but he was gone.

Stalker.

It was the day Asteria was supposed to come.

I woke up, took a shower, put on make up, blew out my hair and brushed my teeth 3 times.

The only thing I refrained from was perfume. I just have this hatred for it.

Maybe I was making a huge deal out of the arrival of my cousin, but a part of me wanted to look my best. I wanted to show them that I wasn't scarred or anything by that incident and didn't need any of their pity.

I was walking out of Transfiguration when I ran into the Maurauders. We were on our way to the Great Hall for lunch. I was walking, trying to get my hair out of my lip glossed lips when I bumped into someone.

I looked up with wide eyes and saw James.

For a moment, we were staring wide eyed at each other.

"Why all dressed up, Grey?" James broke the silence.

"Uh... Cousin coming by to visit." I said, looking away and trying to pull the hair out of my lips. Thing was, the wind was strong on the corridor we were standing in and my hair kept blowing about. Maybe blow drying it and leaving it open was not the best idea.

"You have a cousin?"

"Scar." Emma poked me.

"Yes, I do. What, Em?"

"Scar." Emma poked me.

"What's her name?" Sirius asked

"Asteria. What, Emma?"

"Scar." Emma poked me.

"WHAT?"

She smiled at me.

"Nothing."

I felt like wringing her neck.

We decided to sit with James and them lot. They're actually quite fun to be around. Sirius and James were totally crazy and Remus kept them very slightly in line. That doesn't mean Remus was the book worm and all people made him out to be. I mean, he WAS, but he was much more as well.

James and Sirius were... there's no other word for it, they were slightly arrongant morons.

They were so immature, but it was impossible not to like them. They had so much personality and... they were just so dumb sometimes.

I was chewing on a bit of chicken when in breezed in Asteria. I saw her and choked on my piece.

I was expecting more of a dramatic entrance, and out of nowhere, she comes with her white blonde hair swishing behind her and gives me a hug. While I'm sitting. Having lunch. With the aforementioned lunch in my mouth.

I quickly swallowed and awkwardly hugged her back.

My chin was resting on her shoulder and I saw Sirius, James and Remus laughing at my expression and fate.

They would pay.

**THE END!**

**Now, to find out more about Asteria you can... stay tuned!**

**R&R, Love you guys.**

**Even those annoying people who put me on Author Alert and Favourite Author list, put this Story on Favourites and on Story Alert, but did NOT, NOT, NOT review :**

**Oh well. Gotta take what I can get.**

**THANK YOU :D:D**

**Review.**

**Bye .-.**


	8. Angels

**Sorry for the long wait. Here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be her if I was JKR.**

Chapter 8: Angels.

Asteria hugged the life out of me. I'm not a very huggy person. I'm just not comfortable with touching people I barely know for that long.

"Asteria. Hi." I said awkwardly, while Remus, James, Peter and Sirius continued to silently laugh. I couldn't see Emma's face as my back was to her at the moment but no doubt she was too.

I glared at them and they laughed more.

At last, Asteria pulled away, her eyes swimming with tears.

Oh shit. What did I do?

"I am so sorry about your father." She said in her french accent. Oh. That. I smiled weakly.

"Oh. It's alright. He's in a better place now."

"Oh yes, I am _sure._ But you must be _devastated._" Asteria breathed.

"Yeah, I was. I am. But, you know, time heals wounds..." I trailed off, my fingers unvolentarily straying towards my left arm.

"Ah." She seemed slightly disappointed, as if she was expecting me to cry or break down in front of everyone. Yeah, that's so happening. And a talking unicorn bursts into Hogwarts.

She sat down beside me.

Silence.

"Well. Guys. Um. This is Asteria! My cousin!" I said, to break the silence.

Siruis, Remus and James all brought out charming smiles and Peter just stared at her.

"Asteria, this is James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and THIS is my best friend Emma Michels."

I grabbed Emma, who was trying to hide behind me. Truth is, Emma is very... intimidated by Asteria. According to her, Asteria had everything; Looks, brains (yes, she's smart) and she's even nice. Her life is normal.

I don't know how that makes her intimidating but who know how Emma's mind works?

"Hello, Asteria." Emma said politely.

"Hi, Emma!" Asteria said with a perfect smile.

Well. Isn't this awkward...

I was in the Common Room, doing my Potions on homework. Asteria was sitting opposite me, reading Hogwarts: A History, frowing while doing so.

Emma was beside Asteria, staring at Remus Lupin.

"Em, stop it. It's creepy." I said finally.

"What is?" She asked, turning blank eyes towards me.

"Your obsession with Remus Lupin!" I snapped.

"You have an obsession with Remus Lupin?" Asteria asked. Emma blushed and glared at me.

"It's not an obsession..."

"Then why are you staring at him like that?" I asked

"He's just so.. argh! All cute.. and nice... and and and his eyes are so amazing and I just feel like..." She wriggled her fingers, looking like she was going to eat him any second.

I looked at her.

"There's a saying amoung the Arabs and Muslims that if you have sex before marriage, it equals to the death of 7 angels." I said, smirking at her. Her face turned red.

"I wonder how many angels Sirius has killed." she shot at me.

"He's probably halved the population by now." I replied dryly.

Asteria was laughing.

"What?", I said, "He's a man whore!"

"I'm... sure he is..." Asteria said, between laughs.

"Then what's so funny?" Emma said, sounding slightly offended.

"It's just that... you girls are so open with each other. Back in France, my friends talk in such riddles, I feel like drowning them." she said.

Oh. Who knew she was capable of such feelings.

"Don't worry." Emma said soothingly, putting her hand on Asteria's, making me raise an eyebrow, "I feel like drowning Scar too. But, you know her, she just refuses to die."

And that sent us into a round of laughter.

**I know it's kinda short but I've been super busy.**

**And I have a story here .com/user/RehmaSayed **

**if you wanna check it out.**

**K, thanks, bye.**

**Oh oh. review. =)**


	9. Annoy The Marauders Day

**Extra long chapter, cause I love you guys 3**

**And to show you Scar has another side.**

**Chapter 9: Sirius **_**Fucking**_** Black**

I woke up to the sun streaming on my face, warming me up. I opened my eyes and immediatly felt amazing. Today, I decided, would be a happy day. I jumped out of bed and took a shower, singing while doing so. Yes, singing. I'm not that bad...

Wearing my undergarments, I went to my cupboard. I realized it was Saturday. No classes! Even better!

I dressed in jeans, shirt, boots and a long hoodie. I decided to leave my hair open. I noticed that, under Emma's dictative orders, my hair had become brighter yet deeper. Either way, it looked amazing. I put on my make up and by the time I was ready, Emma and Asteria were just stumbling out of bed. I laughed. Loudly. Emma winced and Asteria threw a pillow at me. Polite.

I skipped down to breakfast.

A few students were scattered around. I saw the Marauders and went over to their table. I noticed Remus was missing.

"Where's Remus?" I asked, dropping down beside Sirius. He looked shocked to see me, but then smiled charmingly.

"Why do you need Remus when you have me?" he said

I rolled my eyes, but smiled.

"Isn't it too early to flirt, Black?"

"It's never too early for you, love."

I laughed. I looked over at James, who was inhaling his food.

"I can understand why Evans is slightly disgusted." I pointed out. He swallowed at shot me a 'heartmelting' grin.

"So, where's Remus?"

"His mother's sick."

"Aah."

"Yes."

After 5 minutes of silence, I exclaimed "I'm BORED."

"So go do something." James said through a mouth full of food.

"Don't talk while you're chewing and NO! I have decided that today is my Annoy The Marauders Day!" I grinned.

"Such a lovely name." Sirius said dryly.

"I know right." James said in the same tone. I shot them a look.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh. What do you want to do?" Sirius said, wiping his mouth.

I thought about it.

"Iunno... What do you guys usually do on a Saturday?" I said, frowning.

James and Sirius had identical evil smiles.

Uh-oh. Me and my big mouth.

"No way." I said, crossing my arms over my chest, "No. Freaking. Way."

"Come on, Scarly. Just strip." Sirius said from under me. Okay, that sounds wrong.

"Uh. No."

Sirius rolled his eyes and got out of the water. I took a step back.

We were at the lake and James and Sirius had already 'stripped' and dived into the water. Peter (whom I had not noticed before) was sitting under a tree, looking admiringly at them.

"Come on, Grey. You're not scared of the water, are you?" He said, coming towards me. I didn't answer immediatly because I was too busy drooling over his half naked body. Please don't judge me. He clearly saw the effect he was having on me.

"Come on. How bad can it be?" he whispered, now a few inches away from me. I swallowed.

"Uhm..."

I saw his hands move and I just had time to narrow my eyes at him before he picked me up, ran to the water and jumped in, me in his arms.

I pushed him away and swam to the shore.

I shot him the evil eye.

"I hate you."

Sirius and James were both grinning.

"You know you love us."

I shook my head.

"Just thank God that I took off my hoodie and boots."

They dramatically raised their arms and thanked god.

Laughing, I looked up and stared right into the glaring eyes of Anna Bolts.

"Hey, Anna." I said uncertainly. Why was she shooting daggers at me?

"Hello, _Scarlet._" she whispered viciously. Woah. Creepy girl.

"Hey, Bolts. Sup?" Sirius called from the back. Her eyes got glued on him and her expression turning sweet and... urgh.

"Nothing much. How are you, Sirius?"

As Sirius got distracted by Anna, I got an idea. I went underwater and swan until I was right behind Sirius. He didn't see me or even notice I was there, too entranced by Anna's beauty. She was probably leaning down, showing her cleavage. Slut.

_Harsh, Scarlett._

_Shut up, Voice._

Anyways, her beauty right now was to my advantage. Wrapping my arms around his stomach, I quickly pulled him in the water. He let out a strangled cry and dubmerged in water. I distantly heard Anna scream. He opened his eyes and looked right at me. I waved him and broke the surface, laughing. He followed moments later, shaking water out of his hair. He was grinning and looked at me with amused eyes.

He swam towards me and I fled in the opposite directions. Call me a coward but...

"GAAH!" I yelped at i felt my back being pushed against the bed of the lake. Sirius had his arms beside my head and his body was making his impossible to move. Our noses were practically touching.

I smiled.

"What now?" I whispered. He just looked at me.

We were both breathing hard and I felt slightly dizzy. Maybe I was going insane but I justed wanted him to lean in and...

I heard a splash and both our heads shot apart.

I looked up and saw my boot floating on the water and Anna above it.

"Oops." She giggled before walking off.

Bitch. I loved those boots. I went over to them and pulled out of the water. Standing on the grass, I looked down at Sirius.

"Well, look at this, Black. You've got me all wet."

He winked at me.

"In ways more than one."

I threw my boot at his head.

At 12 noon, the Great Hall saw us wet and laughing, making our way to the Gryffindor table.

"You do know that your clothes are see through, don't you, Grey?" James said, grinning.

I looked down and shrugged. I would regret it the next day but right then, I was too carefree to care.

Emma and Asteria were sleeping chewing when they saw us. Their eyes widened. I noticed they were sitting next Anna and her group. Argh. I sat opposite her, Sirius to my right and James to my left, all three of us grinning like maniacs. Peter had gone to the dorm to... do... something? I had forgotten.

"Do I need to know?" asked Emma. We shook our heads.

"Woah. Keep the water out of the food." she said, pulling her plate nearer to her.

I piled food on my plate and started eating.

"I like this version of you better." Sirius said.

"Well, enjoy her while you can, she won't be around for long." I replied.

"I intend to."

"Hey Sirius!" Anna's annoying voice said. I heard James beside me sigh. Thank God someone else was annoyed by her.

"Yes, Bolts?"

"Who're you going to the Halloween Ball with?"

"Scarlett." he said casually, stuffing more food into his mouth. I froze and a shocked silence ensued.

"HE'S LYYYIIIINNNGGG!" I exclaimed.

"She's in denial."

I whacked him at the back of his head.

"Shut up, Black."

"Whatever, Grey."

"So cute." I heard Asteria murmur.

**THE END!**

**So, what do you guys think? Good enough for the long wait?**

**Review!**

**Kthanksbye**

**-Me.**


	10. Love Potion

**Hey! Okay, new chapter ._.**

**Before anything, I just wanna say...**

**This is story is in a LOT of Story Alert lists. I'm just saying... that if all of you could just REVIEW, I'd feel alot better. Thanks.**

**Chapter 9: This place called Hogmead.**

There were 2 days left for the Halloween Ball and DAMN, was everyone excited. Emma was buzzing around like an Enegizer bunny on steriods. We had a Hogmead trip today and I was really really happy about that. It was snowing and it would be freaking cold, but I didn't really care, I just HAD to get out of the castle. I put on knee length furry white boots and black tights underneath. I was wearing a green shirt with a silvery white coat. I frowned. Slytherin colors. Oh well.

I went down and stood in line with Emma. I was stretching when a pair of hands slithered around my waist.

"AARGH!" I yelled, whipping around. There stood Sirius Black, grinning like the moron that he is.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again. Black." I whispered ferociously.

"Why not?"

I sighed. I was spending _way _too much time with the Marauders these days. Even during classes, we sat next to each other, threw notes at each other, etc, etc.

Emma and Remus were getting all nicey nicey, but that's a whole other story. I found my life changing and I was thinking about what it used to be like before these pesky boys came into it.

"Why don't you go to Bolts or something?" I said, messaging my head. I was really not in a Tolerate Sirius Fucking Black mood. A look I couldn't really discribe passed his face.

"Yeah, I'd go to her, but I fear I might die of the stupidity surrounding me." He said dryly. I smirked.

"She wouldn't mind. She'd think you're dying of her beauty."

"Her beauty is fake." Remus said.

"Plastic." James added

"Exactly." Sirius said.

"Yes." Peter squeaked. I seemed to overlook Peter alot. But then again, he almost always ignored me too.

I gave them all a suspicious look and they stared back innocently.

James inched towards me, and put this arm around me and rested his head on my shoulder.

"So, Scarly, do you mind if we joined you at Hogsmead?"

"I KNEW IT! I knew there was a reason behind you being all... thingy." I exclaimed. Several people looked my way.

"Aww, Ekle Scarly's blushing." Remus teased me

"Keep this up and I'll lock you guys up in the Shreiking Shack." I warned.

They shared a secretive smile.

"I think we'll survive." James smirked. I shot them daggers and turned back to Emma, who was fiddling around with my MP4

"Hey, hey, hey." I protested as she ferociously stabbed the Play button.

"It's not working." she wailed.

"Yes, well, ofcourse it won't. You're raping it." I took it and stroked it lovingly.

"It's okay. I know Emma was mean. Don't worry. I love you." I cooed. I looked up at Emma and she was looking weirdly at me. So were James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Anna's whole group. Then Anna burst out giggling and said "Freak."

"Just unique." Emma shot back.

Anna rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." her eyes flew to Sirius

"Heelllo there. Who're you spending your day with?" she purred. Urgh. Sirius threw himself at me. Literly. Threw himself. At me.

"Scarlett." he mumbled, hanging on to my neck.

"Gah." I struggled under his weight.

Anna shot me a look filled with hatred.

"Do you want to get me killed? Poisoned? Stabbed when I'm sleeping?" I murmured into Sirius's neck as she stood straight

"You can sleep with me." He winked. I put my palms on his chest and pushed him

"Pervert."

He just gave me a cocky grin.

I jumped as Flitch poked me with... what is that? Dark something dectector?

"Woah, what the..." I stammered as he poked me everywhere.

"Oi, oi, oi!" I protested, beating away the detectors.

"Are you taking anything Dark out?" He asked suspiciously.

"Shouldn't you be worrying if I'm taking anything Dark IN?" I said crossly, rubbing my stomache. Slimy git...

I walked out and PLOOKH. A whole shitload of snow. My eyes became as large as saucers. I didn't know why I was acting like I had never seen snow before. I hesitantly stuck my tongue out and shivered as a flake landed on my tongue.

Arms wrapped around me again, but I was too content to struggle. Sirius placed his chin on my shoulder and I was strangely happy with this intimate position.

"How come you always hold me?" I asked. He shrugged against me.

"You always seem like you want to me held. I don't know why, I just feel protective of you."

I frowned at the thought. I seemed like I wanted to be held? Sure, I wasn't the most...happy person these days, but I prided myself in being strong and not letting my real sadness and vulnerability show. But for reasons unknown to me, I had become strangely close to Sirius. In his own way, he made me forget just how bad my life is. He made me forget about my dead father and my unstable mother. Sometimes, he even made me forget about _that_ night. Instead he gave more normal things to worry about, like how I'll fail Potions, or what I'll wear to the ball if he is taking me. I knew that, soon, he'd get bored of me, like he does with every other girl. Because I know I'm no one special. I was just making the most of time with him.

Sirius breathed a laugh in my ear.

"Don't worry too much about it Grey."

We stayed in silence like that for a while until I realized how very alone we were. I felt a blush creeping on my face.

"Where are the others?" I asked quietly.

"Well, James chased after Lillian darling, Remus and Emma went off and said they'd meet us near the Shrieking Shack in an hour or so. And Peter ... is... somewhere." he trailed off.

"Hello." A deadly sweet voice said. I saw Anna in front of us and, sweet Merlin, by the look she was giving, I wanted to run far far away from her. But Sirius only tightened his grasp on me. So much for protecting me. Bastard.

Anna handed me a potion and stalked off, leaving a confused me with a bright pink potion.

I held it up and looked at it suspiciously.

"What did I tell you about her poisoning me?"

A laugh rumbled through him as he took the glass from me and took a sip. I looked at him, waiting from him to fall on the floor, gasping for breath. Nothing happened.

I took it back and was suspicious none the less. Since when did ANNA come and give me free drinks? Chyeah-no.

"Coward." Sirius said laughing. I narrowed by eyes at him. And then I took a sip. And then all hell broke loose, to say the least.

Sirius's lips landed on mine and I froze, just for a second, before I started kissing him back. He deepened the kiss and I wove my fingers through his black curls. Mmmm, his hair.

I felt my back against a wall. His body pressed against mine. We pulled apart and our breathing was hard.

Then he placed his lips on mine again and his tongue traced my lips. I shivered excitedly. Our tongues fought for dominance as we pulled our bodies closer. He pulled away and sent butterfly kisses down my neck. When he came to my collar bone, he swiftly licked a sensitive spot. I stifled a moan.

He sucked the spot and a wave of pleasure went through me.

And that's when it hit me.

I was making out with Sirius Black. Sirius Fucking Black.

Horror filled me and I pushed him away. He seemed to realize what was happening at the same time. His eyes widened.

_Click click_

I whipped around, and saw a retreating figure, too far off by then to catch up with.

My eyes flew to the unattended glass on the ground, the potion inside the snow pink.

The potion. The love potion. Oh, _man._


	11. Half Slytherin

**Hi guys!**

**I have a little something to say. And you will probably kill me for it. But that'll be at the end. **

**NO NO NO! Don't scroll down O_O**

**Just, um, enjoy the story and we'll get to the matter I want to discuss when it gets there.**

**AND, oh oh oh, A HAAPPYY (belated) Birthday to my friend, and reviewer (REVIEWS! :D), Courtni.**

**So, yeah.**

**And I forgot to put these for the last couple of chapters**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Marauders, or, you know, anything that is in the Harry Potter series. Heart breaking.**_

**Chapter 11: Half Slytherin**

The next day was a disaster, to say the least.

To be honest, I never really minded being the girl in the background, the girl who no one really gave a second glance to.

After the… incident, Sirius and I were awkward with each other. That being an understatement, by the way.

We reached back to the castle, and I immediately went to bed.

I lay there, thinking about what had just happened, and what would be the consequences. The pictures, no doubt, would be all over the school by tomorrow. At what point were they taken?

I prepared myself for the harsh words that were sure to come tomorrow.

_Slut. Whore._

I could imagine them now.

As for the Sirius Black Fan Club… it's decided. I am NOT going to leave Emma's side, except for Ancient Runes, for which I have no choice.

The door opened and in came Emma. By the look on her face, she knew what had happened. She also knew what was going to happen.

She took off her shoes, and climbed into bed with me.

"Hey." She whispered, even though there was no one else in the room.

"Hi." I replied, my voice dry.

She put her arms around me and I buried my face in her neck. I felt like a 6 year old, wanting to be comforted and held.

"What's going to happen now?" I asked

"Scar. You know what's going to happen. I'm going to murder Anna." She said soothingly. I let out a small laugh. Typical Em.

"I meant, apart from the obvious."

She sighed and held me tighter.

"It's going to a long year. You know the girls, how they're going to gossip. They'll turn this small thing into a huge deal and Anna will not be on the receiving end of it. We could tell McGonagell, but then, it would become too much of a deal."

She pulled away and looked me in the eye.

"Listen, Scar. You are strong. And I know that you can go through this okay."

"I'm not strong." I whispered.

"You are. So shut your trap and hold your head high. You did nothing wrong."

I nodded, as a single tear escaped and rolled down my cheek.

**BAM! **The door burst open, revealing Sirius, James and Remus, all with identical maniacal grins on their faces.

"Scarly." Sirius said.

"What the fuck are you doing here? How did you guys even get here?" Emma said, bewildered. I just looked at them, in shock.

"Shut it, Michels. We're here to cheer Scar up." James said, waving a bag about.

"I think the last thing she needs right now is guys." Emma said pointedly. James waved her comment away and all three of them jumped on my bed.

"Argh!" I nearly fell off. I shot them all a glare, but couldn't keep it for long, what with their stupid faces.

"Listen here, Bluzel-" James started.

"Bluzel?" I cut him off.

"Yeah, like, your eyes. Anyways, moving on. About those pictures, you both were obviously under the influence of a love potion, as no one in their right mind would snog Sirius just for the heck of it. Especially if that said some one is you."

"Hey!" Sirius protested. Again, James waved at him to shut up.

"I know the truth, you know the truth, every one in the room knows it. Who cares what anyone else thinks? After 5 months, you're probably never going to see most of them again." James finished, looking expectantly at me.

"Well…" I trailed off uncertainly. Sure, I wouldn't see them. But they'd still think that. I would still be labeled.

Remus snatched the bag from James and waved at my face desperately.

"We got you cookies!"

My eyes widened. Cookies.

Okay. Confession time. I am, somewhat, kinda, almost definitely a sugar-holic.

Sugar gets me hyper in 5 minutes flat.

I narrowed my eyes.

"What flavor?" I asked.

"Chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, toffee, pretty much anything we could find."

I grinned for the first time since I got to the dorm.

I reached out for them but Emma was too quick for me. She took the bag from Remus and stared accusingly at them.

"Stop emotionally blackmailing her." She said.

Three deadly glares met her.

"Don't. Mess. With. The. Sugar." James said.

"I don't care how much Remus likes you, if you don't give that back to Scarly, I _will _wrestle it out of your hand." Sirius added.

Remus and Emma both blushed.

_Crack! _

A house elf appeared, holding a steaming mug.

"Oh, hello, Amy." James said.

"Master James. Master Sirius. Master Remus." She said, bowing to each of them. She turned to us and bowed too with "Mistress Scarlett and Mistress Emma"

An unknown elf knew out names?

"Here you go, Miss." She said, handing me the mug. Inside, was hot chocolate with marshmallows. I gave her a smile and thanked her.

"No thank yous needed, Miss. Amy is pleased to serve the daughter of Grey."

"Um. Mokay." Was my genius response.

"Amy hopes Miss feels better." And with a crack, she was gone.

"Who's idea was this?" I asked, waving the mug.

"Sirius's" James said. I looked at Sirius

"Thanks.", I said, "All of you."

"Ah. Can't let a friend be low, can we?"

"And it's partially my fault; I made you drink the potions." Sirius mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

I smiled and took a sip of the drink.

Mmmm. Nothing like hot chocolate to make everything right in the world.

"Okay! Scar needs rest. You three. Out." Emma said. When they didn't respond, Emma waved her wand and threw them out the door. The door flew open and they zoomed out. I could vaguely see them sliding down the stairs and hear the people in the Common Room laughing.

"AND STAY OUT!" Emma yelled, shutting the door, muttering something that sounded strangely like 'Pesky boys'

"Emmaaa." I wailed.

She looked at me.

"Caaanndddyyyy." I pouted and she threw the bag at me.

"Tehe." I snickered, my foul mood vanished

But not for long, apparently. As soon as I entered the Great Hall, I knew everyone had seen the pictures.

"I heard they did IT."

"No way."

"Why he would like HER, I don't know."

The comments went on and on. I kept a blank face like I couldn't hear them, but deep down, they were hitting a strong point.

From the moment my father died and I couldn't save him, I knew I was worthless. Not worth it. I tried hard in DADA this year, and right then, I felt like hexing the whole lot of them.

It wasn't until I came into Potions that things got slightly out of hand.

Now, let me tell you, I'm not the kind of girl who'd let a comment slide. I'd answer back, sarcastically. Today, they had used up my patience for the day.

So when I entered the dungeons and someone whispered "Slut." In the now silent classroom, I eyes sought out the person who had said it.

I found her, right beside Anna.

Tracy.

"At least I'm not the one sneaking into the Ravenclaw boys dorm every night." I shot back.

Tracy blinked, as though she had thought I would burst into tears. Tough.

Anna, taking up her role as leader of the Sirius Black Fan Club, approached me, along with 5 other girls, looking all high and mightly.

Lovely. Just what I needed.

"Scarlett Grey." She said, smirking, adding a bad twist to the name.

"What?" I snapped, not in a taking-Anna's-shit-mood

"I think I speak for everyone here, when I asked, is it true?" she asked innocently. Well, well, well. Two can play at that game.

"What's true, Anna?" I answered back, my eyes wide.

"That you snogged Sirius Black."

"Hasn't every girl in this school done it at least once?" I answered. Some of the Slytherins sniggered, Regulus Black among them.

"Not every girl is _you_, Scarlett." Anna said meanly (Meanly. Is that a word?)

"Yes, I know. Quite proud of the fact too."

"I'd like to know HOW you managed to get Sirius in your little trap?"

"Trap? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " I accented.

"There is no way that Sirius Black would willingly have anything to do with a half Slytherin." She sneered. I froze. The whole room froze. The Slytherins stared at me.

How did she know this? How did she know my father was a Slytherin? Its not something I advertised. But indirectly, she insulted my father for being a Slytherin. I immediately, I became defensive.

"Your point being…?" I said, more calmly then I felt.

"Basically, you have Slytherin blood in you."

"Okay. So. Again, your point being…?" I asked again, as if she was stupid. As if. Plookh.

"Are you thick? Your dad was a fucking Slytherin. You are a slut. Like father, like daughter."

Anger boiled in me. Never before had I ever been this angry. Before I could say or do anything though, a voice said "I'll hold her down, if you beat her up."

A laugh escaped me. The owner of the voice was Regulus Black. The Slytherins openly laughed. They weren't that bad a lot, now that I thought about it. Not if you're in any way one of them.

Anna grew terrified. She knew there was only so much I could do, but the Slytherins? They were incontrollable.

"What is all this racket?" Slughorn came into the classroom and everyone settled down.

"Nothing. Some one doesn't know her place." James said, shooting Anna a look.

I smiled.

At lunch, we went to the Great Hall. I endured more stares, points and whispers. I took a place next to Lily Evans. She looked at me then smiled, completely non- judgemental. Suddenly, I felt grateful for at least one normal look.

"Hey." I said. Emma took a seat beside me, followed by the Marauders.

"Hi. Alice and I were just discussing rules to get rid of The Sirius Black Fan Club." Lily said, running a hand through her hair. I laughed, shaking my head.

"What did they do this time?"

"False accusations, stalking, and administration of love potion." She smirked. I raised my eyebrows.

"And personal hatred." She admitted too.

"What're you going to do about it?" I asked, digging in. I felt so happy some one was taking this thing off me.

"Ban it. Get each girl a suspension, or a whole load of detention at least." Lily replied, looking pissed.

"Bluzel, you okay?" James sat down across me. He barely glanced at Lily.

"I'm fine…" I said cautiously, waiting for him to spot Evans and go kabloom.

Only he didn't.

I was looking weirdly at him when the letter dropped on me.

"Yaouch." I rubbed my head. I took the letter. Why didn't I get this during Breakfast?

I opened it. I read it.

My heart beat fast. My world blurred. Everything came crashing down.

I broke down in front of everyone in the Great Hall.

**There you go! This is like, my longest chapter yet. Okay, so about that thing I was going to tell you. This is my last update for the next 2 months. I have my finals coming up, and I really really need to concentrate on my studies.**

**So, until June 22, au revoir.**

**Also, you might have noticed that Asteria isn't there in the last couple of chapters. There's a reason for that. Don't forget her so easily.**

**ALSO. Please don't hate me.**

**Love you guys.**

**Bye, for now =D**


	12. Soledad

**Okay, I said that I wouldn't write more but…**

**I did THIS for English practice… :D:D**

**So, chapter 12 people.**

_If only you could see the tears in the world you left behind_

_If only you could heal my heart just one more time_

_~Westlife, Soledad._

_**Scarlett's POV**_

I stared ahead of me, trying to focus on something, yet my mind refused to make sense of anything. Everything was gone. Tears rolled down my cheeks and blurred my vision. I felt Emma's arms around me.

It seemed like my whole being was frozen, while countless thoughts whizzed past my head. Sounds seemed distant.

I vaguely felt someone pick me up, bridal style. My body shuddered and I sobbed into the curve of the persons neck. Words of comfort were spoken. I felt my breath slow down. For some strange reason, when ever I cried, I tended to drift off. Then I crashed down. Literally.

_**Emma's POV**_

In the last 6 years that I knew Scar, I had only seen her cry thrice. Once, on her 3rd day at Hogwarts, because of bullying. Another time, when her father died. And this time, when she read the contents of the letter, informing her that her mother, her only living family, had been killed.

To say she broke down was an understatement. More like something along the lines of "shattered". I knew she was closer to her father but loss of a parent is truly heartbreaking. Something I have never been through. Sometimes, I felt like my life was so sheltered, my biggest fear that I'd get a zit.

Then there were times like these when I felt so grateful for my family, even for Nate.

I put my arms around Scar in attempt to pick her up, to shield her grief from everyone. I whispered words of comforting, knowing they were of absolutely no use.

"Miss Grey?" I heard McGonagall's voice say softly. Her eye's scanned the paper in front of me and shock registered on her features.

"Miss Michels. Take her to your dorm."

I nodded, trying yet again to move Scar, yet she was frozen. I shot James a reproachful look but it was Sirius who acted. He calmly made his way to Scarlett and effortlessly scooped her up. Nodding at him to go ahead, I gathered Scar's thing. I looked up and tears softened my vision as I saw Sirius Black carry my best friend away.

_**Sirius's POV ( **__**THIS IS DEFINITELY A FIRST! =D**__**)**_

I made my way towards Gryffindor Tower, meeting looks ranging in variety. There were curious, to surprised, to concerned, to shocked, to envious, to down right hateful.

I noticed that she had stopped crying and was now curled up against me, her eyes closed, her face calm. As I entered the Common Room, which was mercifully empty, I thought about how Scarlett came into my life.

When I first met Scarlett, I saw nothing special. Just another girl, right? She wasn't even that beautiful, so I decided to over look her.

Then she came and sat in our compartment and for the first time, I truly saw what her personality was like, if it was only a glimpse of it.

Suddenly, she captured my interest, if only for the fact that she was absolutely _not _interested in me. Maybe it was like James with Lily. She was the only girl he couldn't have and would you look at him? Bonkers.

I'm not exactly sure how, but I started to get this protective streak about her, as I saw how truly vulnerable she seemed at times when she thought no one was looking. And THAT is when I started looking more above the neck.

I began to notice her quirks. How she said things and didn't know why she said them. How she'd act completely childish, yet seconds later be so serious. How she put cheese on her toast and then dipped it in tea.

I got carried away with my thoughts as I climbed the stairs of the girls Dorm. Unfortunately, I had forgotten boys couldn't enter. From there, at least.

The stairs turned to slide, and I crashed all the way to the Common Room. Which might not have been that awful if I wasn't carrying Miss Grey.

She landed on top of me, now wide awake, looking at me with wide eyes. "Bluzel" eyes, as James called them.

"What just happened?" she whispered.

"We fell."

"Okay." She got up and brushed herself, not even bothering to offer me her hand. Nice.

"Where's my stuff?" She asked, looking impassive.

"Emma's bringing it." After a moments hesitation, I asked "Are you okay?" which such a stupid question. How could she be okay?  
"Fine." She muttered. I shot her a look which she couldn't see, as she had looked the other way. I knew she was good at lying about her feelings. But maybe, this time, she couldn't control it. I took a step towards her and cupped her face in my hands. She looked at me with guarded eyes.

"I KNOW you're not okay." I said. Tears swam in her eyes but she didn't let them roll. She closed her eyes and took deep breathes.

"What's going on here?"

I turned around and frowned in confusion.

_**Emma's POV:**_

As soon as Sirius was out of sight, I grabbed Scar's things and ran to the Hospital Wing.

There, on one of the beds, lay Asteria.

Scratches covered her and she frowned at me in confusion. She and I were never that close.

"It's Scar. Her mom…" I trailed off, unsure of how to tell her that her aunt was dead. She gathered enough from my silence, as her eyes grew wide. She nodded in understanding and climbed off bed.

She unsteadily wore her clothes, wincing as the material grazed the wounds. We were almost safely out when Madam Pomfrey noticed us.

"Where do you think you young ladies are going?" she sounded scandalized.

We made a break for it.

_**Scarlett's POV:**_

I opened my eyes to find Asteria and Emma, looking at me. Well, staring more like. They came and wrapped their arms around me and led me up to the dorms. I looked back at Sirius and he smiled. But I knew this wasn't over. I knew he'd want an explanation. They all would. I closed my eyes as I imagined their reactions.

**Okay, a bit** **confusing. Also, loads of POV changes.**

**BUT! Worry not, I will update on Wednesday. Because I awesome that way.**

**I know, I know, finals. But this is truly helping me with my English :D yeah.**

**Also, if you have sometime, I REALLY RECOMMEND YOU READ THE HUNGER GAMES!**

**I just fucking love that book.**

**AND, visit my tumblr: .**

**Please? =)**

**THANK YOU AND REVIEW!**

***munches cereal***


	13. Jar of hearts

**Hi. Feel like crap.**

**Chapter 13**

"We have to tell them everything, you know that right?" I said, frighteningly calm. Emma was pacing around, muttering profanities. Asteria and I were just looking at her, waiting for her to cool off.

Finally, she came to a stop in front of us.

"How?" She asked.

I sighed.

"You read the letter. Mom was murdered by Death Eaters. There was the Dark Mark over the house. Everything is left to me. How they got past the security, I don't know. Right now, I don't care. I have to plan my mothers funeral." I said emotionlessly. Now was not a time for emotions. Emotions made me weak. Emma took a deep breathe.

"Okay. Fine. Since you don't want to share any feelings or anything- "

"It's not that," I cut her off, "It's just that… my mother showed her weakness. That's how the Death Eaters got to her. They didn't knock off the door, sneak in. She opened the door for them, believing their sob story. She went down without a fight. I am the last of my family and I can't let that happen to me."

Silence greeted me as I stopped talking.

"Okay. Fine. But Sirius saw Asteria's condition and he will no doubt tell James and Remus who will no doubt burst through this door or get in somehow and demand an explaination."

"Just tell them the truth." Asteria said tiredly, lying down on the bed

"Yeah, Emma. You're getting all worked up over nothing." I said, lying down beside Asteria.

**Emma's POV ( I decided it's actually quite fun doing this :D:D)**

Oh, yes. Of course. Let's tell those pesky Marauders everything, why don't we?

Okay, honestly speaking, it's rather the 'telling' part that annoys me, rather then the Marauders part. Scar waited until this year to tell me, and we had barely known the Marauders for a few months and oh yeah, lets just tell them our secrets!

Rusmfusm.

Asteria and I left the Gryffindor Common Room. We walked in silence and parted ways when she went to the Hospital Wing and I continued my way around Hogwarts, just trying to find a place to escape. We all have that special place. Scar sleeps whenever things get too frustrating. She's probably doing that right now. Asteria writes. James flys. Remus reads. Sirius snogs random girls.

I walk around. Sometimes run. I love running.

I turned around the corner and stopped in my tracks. There, not a foot away from me, was John Snow. The little git who broke Scars heart and ran off with another girl. He looked up and saw me and smiled charmingly.

"Hello, Emma. How are you?" he asked politly.

"_What _are you doing here?" I shot at him

"I heard of Scars mom. I just wanted to come and see her."

I snorted.

"See her. Sorry, _not _happening."

"We'll see." And with that, he strode off towards Gryffindor Tower, with me on his heels.

"John, I'm serious. She's in a bad enough condition as it is. If you see her, she'll explode from within, you sadistic son of a bitch." I growled. I'm shallow and not the most amazing person, but no one, and I mean _no one _messes with my best friend.

"Wow, your string of curses hurt so much." He muttered dryly.

"Oh, shut up, you sparkly gay fairy."

When we burst into the Common Room, I was instantly surrounded by James, Sirius and Remus, all taking at once.

"What happened to Asteria?"

"How's Bluzel?"

"Who's he?"

"STOP!" I yelled and the room became instantly quite. I looked at the other students and murmured "Sorry."

"Okay, listen, and listen well, because Imma only say this once. I'll explain about Asteria later. Scar is upstairs and, honestly, how do you think she is? And THIS person over here is John Snow. You are permitted to beat him up or kill him."

All three of them studied John and he began to look uncomfortable under their gaze. Goody.

"We don't like you." James concluded.

"I care? I need to see Scar."

"Pfft. I told you, Snow. Not. A. Chance." I said flatly.

"Not a chance of what?" Scar's voice came from the staircase. I mentally groaned. WHY could she not stay up for 10 more minutes.

When John turned, I saw shock register on her face, followed by hurt, which she tried to cover up.

"John. Um. Hi." She said, looking at him like he wasn't real. Soulless bastard that he was.

"Hey, Scarlett." She said charmingly, starting towards her. He found his path blocked by 3 people. You can guess.

"What do you want with Scar?" Remus said, his eyes narrowed. He looked so cute, being all over protective.

"Go away." Scar said plaintively.

"You don't mean that."

"I mean it. Get lost." Scar snapped, her expression slowly becoming thunderous. Uh-oh.

"Scar…"

"GO!" Scar yelled, and stormed out. No one followed her.

I massaged my head. The drama.

**Scarletts POV**

_No, I can't take one more step towards you_

_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

My finger's flew across th_e _keys of the piano., losing myself.

_And you know I'm not your ghost anymore?_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live, half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

Freaking hell. I just wanted to rewind the past few days. Things were so normal. So peaceful.

_Who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' around leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

Scars. I let out a small laugh. My name itself signifies hurt. Maybe I should change my name into something more… normal. Like… Elizabeth or something preppy like that.

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

_I have grown to strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

He really though he could waltz in here and I would just forgive him? Just accept it. We'll see about that. If I don't make his life hell for the next few days…

_I learned to live, half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' around leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

Bastard. A tear rolled down my cheek as I thought of all the hurt and pain he put me through. I could not remember the month after he left me.

_It took so long just to feel alright_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_

_Cause you broke all your promises_

_And now you're back_

_You don't get to get me back_

_Who do you think you are?  
Runnin' round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all_

_And who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_Don't come back for me_  
_Don't come back at all_  
_Who do you think you are?_  
_Who do you think you are?_  
_Who do you think you are?_

I ended the song, feeling strangely relieved and felt a burder release from my shoulder.

"You're good."

I jumped up and looked at the source of the voice. It was Henry, the lead singer of our school band. Yes, we have one. It's just useless, mostly.

"Thanks." I said self consciously. I had never actually sang for someone, so the fact that this person heard me when I was singing a personal song made me slightly uncomfortable.

"Okay, listen," He said, not beating around the bush, "the ball is tomorrow night and my girlfriend's on my head, because I won't be able to dance with her. So I have a proposition. Would you like to sing a couple of songs while I hang out with my girl? You get absolutely nothing in return, apart from singing in front of a huge crowd who will like or hate you. What say you?"

I thought about it. What, with all this drama lately, I needed a release.

"I'll do it." I said.

**Right. So. This is what you get when I attempt to write during exams. Sorry I didn't update before, it's been a hectic week. GAAAHH!**

_**Anyways. **_

_**Review!**_

_**K, bye!**_


	14. Dark Times

**Hello! Long time, I know. I was gonna update yesterday, but I was too busy with Pottermore (NSKJDFGHD OMGG!)**

**I really did try to make this chapter good.**

**Hope you like it!**

Chapter 14

I looked at myself in the full length mirror and smiled with satisfaction. It looked just like I was going to a prom. Mom would have loved that…

Taking a deep breathe and pushing all depressing thoughts away for the night, I twirled, inspecting myself for the last time. Sirius, Remus and James had thrown a bag at me (yes, literally) earlier. The dress I wore was shimmery black dress, which reached till my knees. Around my waist was a simple blue silk sash which brought the blue of my eyes. I wore black ballet flats to go with it and accessorized myself with a shiny blue headband.

Satisfied, I walked out, going downstairs where Emma was waiting for me. It was so much like prom night in those chick flicks Mom and I used to watch.

God. Why was I thinking so much of Mom recently?

_**I don't know… Maybe 'cause she's dead? **_The voice in my head sneered.

_Oh, thanks for reminding me. _I replied sarcastically. Yes, I was talking to myself. The chatter died down as I entered the common room. I saw it was half full as I descended.

I made my entrance and a few guys wolf whistled. Other called out that I looked great. Some girls shot my mean glances, but I ignored those. I made my way towards Emma, Remus, James, Sirius and Peter.

They all were grinned at me, except for Sirius, who was critically examining me.

"Do I pass, Mr. Black?" I asked as I approached them.

"Yeah, you look decent enough to be seen with me." He replied, looking up.

"I'm flattered." I said, "But, you know, I don't remember actually agreeing to go with you."

"I don't remember taking no for an answer." He said smoothly, offering me his arm. I took it and we started towards the Great Hall.

"Touché. You're not as dumb as you look."

"I may be dumb, but you love me that way." He said, shooting me a charming smile.

"That's debatable."

I noticed several envious looks. Ofcourse. I was with Sirius Black. It was strange how I could forget about his popularity, his reputation. Which led me to thinking… if he could have any girl in this school, why would he go with me?

"Could you two stop bickering for two minutes?" James said, hurrying off.

"Where're you off too?" Sirius called.

"Evans!" James yelled back, jumping the last few steps.

"Oh, lovely." I murmured. Sirius and I looked at each other and he nodded. We took off after him.

'HEY! LILY! EVANS! OI! YOU!" James yelled, as people parted to make way for him. Sirius and I reached James at the same time. He was standing in front of a wary and confused Lily Evans.

"Prongs. Lets go." Sirius said, tugging at James' arm, before he embarrassed himself again.

"Yes, Potter?" Lily asked

"Hi." James replied breathlessly. I smiled. He was so in love with her.

"Hey." She said, looking at him, as if ready for him to pounce.

"Um. Well." Words didn't seem to come out. Almost like…

Awwww, well. He was wonderstruck by her. Poor thing. Sirius had come to the same conclusion and he looked terrified.

"James Potter. Snap out of it." He said, slapping James across the face. James ignored him. How could he ignore a slap?

"Will you go to the ball with me? Please?" he asked Lily.

Everyone froze, waiting for an explosion. But Lily's face was almost sad as she said "I'm sorry James, but I'm going with someone else.

For the first time, James wasn't cocky, angry or confident when Lily rejected him. He just looked heartbroken.

"I understand." He said, and walked off. Just like that. No profanities, no cursing and hexing her date, he didn't even ask who her date was.

Sirius slapped his palm on his forehead.

"Lovely. Well done, Evans." He snapped and went after his best friend.

Lily's expression was one of hurt, pity and just a tinge of regret. I gave her a sad smile and walked away

I watched Remus and Emma on the dance floor. Sirius was dancing with Anna, with other girls hanging around hopefully. So much for being my date.

James sat opposite me, in his own depressed world. Just looking at him made me sad.

"James." I said. I didn't get a response.

"James." I repeated, snapping my fingers in front of his face.

"What?" came his voice. He remained unmoving.

"Look at you. All depressed for a girl."

"It's not just any girl, Bluzel. It's Lily Evans. I've been in love with her since 3rd year."

"That's nice…"

"Yeah," he said, letting out a laugh, "It's just that she's special. I can't even think about another girl while she's in the same room." He said.

"Don't be in the same room as her?" I suggested.

"At first, I was only after her because she was the only girl I couldn't get. But then it turned into something more." He continued like he hadn't heard me.

There was a moment's silence.

"There're all these girls looking suggestively at me, and all I can look at is Lily." He said, breaking the silence, gazing across the room. I smiled and turned to look at the direction he was looking at.

My smile slipped off my face when I saw who she was with.

"What. Is. She. Doing. With. That. Vermin?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"I know. He's not even that cute." James said, glaring at him

"He's John Snow. What is he doing with Lily Evans? Why is he even here?" I yelled in a whisper. Not sure how I did it.

"Iunno…" James said, looking at me like I was demented.

I sat there simmering.

"Scarlett." Henry's voice brought me back from my fantasy of hitting John with rocks.

"Huh?"

"Your time." He said, nodding towards the stage.

"Oh right." I said, getting up.

"You're gonna sing?" James asked

"Yus."

"What?"

"Muggle music." And with that, I walked off. Going back stage, I found the music sheets I had left. Handing them to the band members, I pointed out the first, second and third song. They looked over it and nodded.

As they started to get ready, I found myself beside the drums.

"Sorry about your mum." The drummer said

_Oh right, thanks for bringing that up_

"It's okay." I said stonically.

He looked at me, eye brows raised.

"It's not. You don't need to fake it with me." He said, running a cloth across the drums.

"Don't I?" I asked warily

"Nope. I know how it feels. Voldemort personally killed my parents." He said, scrubbing a stubborn piece of dirt.

"You could use magic to clean that." I pointed out, not bothering to give him my condolences. He had no use of them.

"This is more calming. I'm Alexander Wood, by the way." He said.

"Scarlett Grey."

"I know. Anyways, what I'm saying is, I wasn't okay at first."

"What-" I hesitated, not wanting to admit there's a problem, "What made you accept it?"

"Music. My friends. Family. Professor Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?" I said, bewildered.

"He hasn't talked to you yet?"

"Plookh. No." I said, confused.

"He will."

"We're done." Interrupted the guitarist.

"Good luck." Alexander said, as the curtains went up.

_Everybody needs inspiration_

_Everybody needs a song_

_A beautiful melody_

_When the nights are long_

_Cause there is no guarantee_

_That this life is easy_

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart _

_And there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I look at you_

_When I look at you, I see forgiveness_

_I see the truth_

_You're loving me for who I am_

_Like the stars or the moon_

_Right there where they belong_

_And I know I'm not alone_

I looked out and saw Henry and his girlfriend slow dancing among others. I looked to my right and Alexander smiled at me.

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart _

_And there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I look at you_

I saw Lily and John. I quickly averted my eyes and saw Sirius, looking at m with an odd expression on his face. When he saw me looking, he smirked and winked at me. Beside him, Anna didn't look too pleased.

_You appear just like a dream to me_

_Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me_

_All I need_

_Every breathe that I breath_

_Don't you know_

_You're beautiful…_

As I launched into the chorus, my thoughts strayed to Alexander's words. About how he wasn't okay.

I sailed through the next two songs in a blur. It was amazing, thrilling, yet frightening to have so many people listening to me.

Applause rang my ears as I made my way back to our table. I was stopped half way by none other then Nate Michels.

"Nate!" I said, grinning, "Long time, stranger."

"Well, you're so busy these days, being Blacks latest thing." He said, smiling.

"Shut up." I said, attacking him with a hug. Laughing, he held me.

"I heard about your mum." He whispered in my ear. Without saying anything, I buried my face in his neck. Oh, Nate. I had missed him. I felt so guilty about forgetting him.

Pulling away, I looked him over.

"You clean up good." I commented

"You look beautiful." He said. I grinned.

"Thank you."

A soft music played over us.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked, bowing and offering me his hand.

"You may." I said, sliding my hand into his.

It felt nice, dancing with Nate. The sense of comfort, of familiarity. I was still excited over the fact that I was meeting him, though I'm not sure why.

As we made our way back to the table, we were arm in arm.

Emma saw us. She got up and smacked her brother upside the head.

"Ey!" he said, rubbing the back of his head, "You'll mess up the hair."

"You've forgotten your own sister." Emma glared at him

"Didn't we have a fight this morning?"

"…"

"Play nice." I said sternly. It felt like the old time, when it was me, Nate and Emma, and for a moment, I forgot about Marauders, deaths, and ex boyfriends coming back to haunt me.

"Hi. We're still alive." Said Sirius. Ah. Yes.

"Nate. You know who they are." I said, waving at Remus, James, Peter and Sirius. Oh, and Anna.

"Hi." He said, shaking hand with all of them.

"Oh, Scar. Johns back." He said. As one of my arms was around his, I used my other to smack his upside the head.

"I noticed."

"What is with you girls and the hair?"

"We know how much you love it." Emma said.

"It is pretty awesome." I said, running my fingers through it. Nate shot me a look and I laughed. Then I noticed Sirius looking at me with an impassive expression.

"What?" I mouthed

He shook his head and smiled, though it looked forced. Weird person.

"Anyways. John. Can I punch him?" Nate asked, bringing my attention back to him. His green eyes sparkled at the thought of it.

"Normally, I would say no, but this is an exception." I said

"What is?" a voice said. I looked back to see John behind me. Speak of the devil…

No one said anything. Then, to my surprise, Sirius said "Walk away, Snow."

John raised his eye brows.

"Is that a threat, Black?"

"Exactly."

John nodded, looking at Sirius. A rustle, and that's when he noticed James. And Remus. And Nate, his arms around me. Peter was too short.

"I see you've made friends." He said to me. I shrugged, loving every moment of his insecurity.

"Well, since you-" he began but was interrupted by Emma.

"John. Get lost."

He nodded and back away. That's when an owl flew by us. Frowning, my gaze followed it. And in a sudden wave, I realized what message it held before it dropped the letter on Lily's face.

As Lily broke down in tears and James ran over to her, I stood there frozen. James carried her out, towards the Head's room.

Only one thought dominated my mind.

_Dark times were coming._

**So, so, so?**

**What do you think? You've probably guessed what was in the letter.**

**Mwahahaha, I have waited so long for his moment! Now things get exciting!**

**Review!**

**Lots of love.**


	15. Wise Boy

**Sorry, this took kind of long, right? Well, I was on vacation. Sorry? Oh, oh, oh. I wanted to try third person POV, also, I **_**really **_**wanted to write a bit about James and Lily. They're just so jdfhasus =D**

**Chapter 15**

James lay Lily down on her bed. It had been a blessing that the students were at the ball. There had been no pointing and staring, as Sirius had told James there had been when Sirius took Scar. Of course, he noticed the short space between the murders.

He smoothed out Lily's hair. He wanted nothing more than to take away all her pain. But honestly, he had no idea what to do. Crying girls scared him. Crying Lily petrified him. She wasn't looking at him, choosing to fix her blank eyes on the walls. Commanding himself to keep calm, he thought about what to do. His eyes found the piece of paper, the letter, still clutched in Lily's hand.

Carefully extracting it, he watched her fingers unfurl. He hesitated, then intertwined his fingers with hers. Maybe it would make her feel better…

Fixing his glasses, his eyes fell upon the carefully written words.

_Dear Ms. Lily Evans,_

_We are sorry to inform you that we found the Dark Mark over your house. We have reason to believe that the group calling itself the Death Eaters are the cause of this. Apart from your sister Petunia, who was not on the premises, there have been no survivors. As you are legally of age, a Ministry official with arrive to speak to you about your parents will._

_Sincerely,_

_Rufus Scrimgoer (Iunno how to spell that :( )  
_

_Head of the Auror Department_

Well, wasn't he being nice and warm? He looked up and saw Lily looking at him with a curious expression on her face. He waved the letter at her.

"There were no survivors." She whispered.

"I read. I'm so sorry, Lily."

"Why? You didn't do anything."

James nodded and sat down beside her.

There was a moments silence and the tension in the air was so thick, you could have cut it with a knife.

"You don't have to pretend to be okay." James said

"I know. I'm not pretending. I'm pretty sure the significance of this whole event has not yet hit me." Lily said, looking ahead.

"Well…" James trailed off, feeling uncomfortable. What was that supposed to mean?

"Have you ever lost someone? Close to you?" she asked

"My sister." James said softly. She turns to look at him.

"Well, not really my sister. She was more of a cousin sister. But we were very close. But she died when I was 7. But I feel that she's always with me."

"How did she die?"

James gave a bitter smile. "Pneumonia."

"What, they don't have a magical cure for that?" Lily said, frowning, forgetting her troubles for a second.

"I don't know. She just got sick one night and died before the sun came up. No one could figure out why it happened so quickly." James got a distant look in his eyes.

"How come you can feel her?"

He smiled unexpectedly.

"Every time I do something stupid, I get a huge lecture. Of course, it's only in my head, which makes me crazy, but it's nice. Like I have someone watching over me."

"That's nice." Lily said, smiling.

"Oh, mind you, she can get pretty annoying sometimes."

Lily let out a small laugh. Her mood immediately sobered.

"My parents are dead." She said in a small voice. James puts his arms around her and prays to God that she doesn't blow him up or think he's taking advantage of the situation. Instead, she put her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay. It'll all be fine." He whispered.

"I'm left with a sister who hates me. She'll blame me for our parents' death. And she's right."

"Hey, no, she's not. Death Eaters would have killed your parents, weather or not you were a witch. They were Muggles, and if you weren't a witch, they would have killed you too."

"But-"

"Shut it, Evans."

"Seriously-"

"Evans. I'm right. You're wrong. As usual." He placed his finger on her lips and felt her smile sadly.

"You're a pain."

"But you love me."

"Yeah, sure." Lily said, absently. Her thoughts were already a thousand miles away. He leaned back and stared at her.

"See anything interesting, Potter?" she said, glancing at him.

James nodded and Lily raised her eyebrows. He shrugged.

"I'll never see my parents again."

"Why, don't you have any pictures?"

"I'll never be able to speak to them again."

"Yeah, probably not. Unless you die. But then how will you have my babies?" James sounded troubled.

"James!" Lily exclaimed, throwing a pillow at him

"What?"

"You're ruining it."

'What, your realization time, which is supposed to be all dramatic? Listen, your parents may be dead, but they're still there with you… spiritually. Don't you hear you mom's voice scolding you when you do something bad? Or when you need someone, you feel their hugs? They're there. You just have to believe." James ended his speech.

"Well, when did you get so wise?" Lily said. Then she leaned in and brushed her lips against his cheek.

"This sucks." I said, looking out the window.

"I know right." Sirius said.

"They haven't come down all day."

"Well, not everyone has your amazing coping abilities." Sirius said dryly.

"Shut up, Black. I am not in the mood for your stupidity."

"Just saying…" he said, coming and sitting beside me. I looked around and noticed that the Common Room was empty apart for Sirius, me, and 3 other students.

"Where is everyone?" I asked

"Halloween holidays, remember? They'll be back in a couple of days."

"Oh."

A silence settled upon us.

"Sirius." A playful voice came. Oh, man. She just doesn't know when to give up. I looked up and saw Anna.

"Hey, Little Miss Freak." Tracy said in a disgusted voice. The few students who were there started paying attention to us.

"You know, I used to find you irritating, but now I feel like punching you _every time I see your face_." I snapped. I was frustrated, angry, and sick of them. Her eyes flashed.

"Watch it, Grey. I haven't done anything yet."

"Oh, puh-lease. And what could you possibly do?" I said, laughing and standing up. I probably shouldn't have. It was immature and irresponsible. But, man, it felt good.

"Don't tempt me."

I spread my arms.

"Hit me with the worst you've got. Because I am fucking sick of you and superiority and the way you treat me. You know what, better yet, get a life." I shot at her, all the anger rising inside me. Maybe Sirius sensed it too, because the next thing I knew, he had his arms around my waist, as if holding me back.

"Calm down, Scarly."

There was a tensed silence, then I broke out of his grip and ran to the pitch.

By the time I had settled on a seat, tears were streaming down my face. I wasn't sure why I was crying. Maybe because of John, for Lily, or Anna, or because of my parents. I wrapped my arms around myself as it began to rain.

After I had brawled my eyes out, I sat there in silence, my sobs still audible. I heard steps and saw Sirius coming towards me. What did the manwhore want now? He sat down beside me.

"You okay?"

"Do I look fucking okay?"  
"Honestly, you look like a wretch." He said, eyeing me.

"Because I am. I don't know what to do, or what to feel. I just want someone to tell me what to do."  
"What do you feel?"

"I don't know! That's why I need someone to fucking tell me!"

He just looked at me, at a loss. Don'tcha just hate that feeling? Then he put his arms around me and pulled me close. And, horror, I dissolved into tears again.

The next morning, I was dragged out of bed by a student, telling me that Professor McGonagall demanded to see me. I met her at the stairs, groggy eyed and half asleep.

"Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak to you." She said, indicating towards his office.

"Well, did he have to wish it at 7 am?" I grumbled.  
"The password is Chocolate Frogs." She informed me and walked away.

"Oh. Mokay."

I went up and said the password. The gargoyles gave way and I entered.

Professor Dumbledore was sitting behind the table. But Lily Evans was sitting there, as well as what looked suspiciously like a Ministry official.

"Ms. Grey. Sit down." Dumbledore said

I took my place beside Lily.

"This is Mr. Albert Ronus. He's here to talk to you about your wills." He nodded at Albert, letting him have the floor.

"Right. Well, since you both are of age, I'd like to discuss your families possessions. First, Ms. Scarlett Grey. As you are an old child, you parents have left you everything. If you wish, you may return to your house for the holidays, and after graduation."

He turned to Lily.

"Ms. Lily Evans. Your sister is still living, so your parents have specifically given you each something."

He read out the will. Dumbledore smiled pleasantly at him.

"Would that be all?"

"Well. Yes."

Dumbledore nodded, dismissing him. Lily and I get up but he waves his hand. We sit back down and I remember Alexander's words.

He looked at us through his half moon glasses.

"I know you are young and this is a strange request… but would you like to join the Order of the Pheonix?"

The _what?_

**Well, there it is! Review :)**

_And wish me luck, I have retests in Septembers. On my birthday. FML.  
_


	16. Pink Prank

**Hi. Wow. I just realized… chapter 16.**

**I've written 16 whole chapters. 43,982 words. **

**Thank you all 3 :D**

**Anyways, yeah.**

**Chapter 16**

"That _what?_" I asked.

"The Order of the Pheonix is an elite, but still very small, group of witches and wizards who fight Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore explained.

"Oh?" Is all I could say.

"Who is Voldemort exactly, Professor?" Lily asked. I nodded, wanting to find out more about the man who killed my parents. But the truth was that it was the early years, when people were not entirely sure Voldemort was a real threat, not just some wizard who over estimated himself.

"Good question." Dumbledore stated, and went on to explain about Voldemort, aka, Tom Riddle. He told us what he assumed about his past.

"Voldemort is not a wizard to be underestimated. He is truly a powerful wizard, and is growing stronger by the minute. I fear that the worst is yet to."

The words left chills on my arms.

"Well, what can _we _do?" I asked.

"You can help." He stated simply, leaving us confused.

"Why did he kill our parents?" Lily asked, her voice a whisper.

"Well, Ms. Evans, I have reason to believe he didn't kill your parents. His Death Eaters went loose and he did nothing to stop them. After all, to him, they were only Muggles."

Lily nodded, her eyes brimming with tears.

"And… and my parents, sir?" I asked, unsure if I even wanted to know.

"Your parents, Ms. Grey… I believe your father was a Slytherin,no?"

I nodded, trying to contain the feeling building up inside me.

"He was fighting Death Eaters the night he died. Voldemort had a… grudge, you could say. He accepted your father to join him, being a Slytherin. But your father refused. Remember, Ms. Grey, it may be hard to stand up to your enemies but it is much harder to stand up to your own kin. Voldemort took it as betrayal. He personally killed your father and your mother. While we are on the topic, I'd like to give you a word of caution. Be careful, everywhere."

I just looked at him, understanding the words. Why didn't my father tell me? I could have done something, perhaps?

_What could you have done, silly girl?_

Something. Anything.

"Scarlett?" Lily's voice brought be back. I looked at her and nodded. A mutual understanding passed between us. We would have to be strong about this.

"Whom are we allowed to tell about all this?" I asked, thinking about Emma.

"You're allowed to tell Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew. Of course, I only mention your immediate friends."

"WHAT? Why them?" Lily asked, outraged.

"Because, they are in the Order as well."

Lily and I sat there, wide eyed.

"Alice?"

"Emma?"

We both speak at the same time. Dumbledore considered it, then gave a gesture that said "If you must."

"Okay…" I said, getting up.

"Yeah…" Lily also got up.

"I shall take that as acceptance?" Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes…"

"You're allowed to go."

We bolted out the door and ran down the corridor.

"That was creepy. But seriously, the Marauders? Who in their right minds would allow the Marauders…." Lily said, out of breathe.

"They're not tha… that bad." I gasped

"They're crazy!"

"Well…" I said, unable to argue with that.

"I'm going to the Heads Room." She said, and walked off.

And I stood there, alone with my thoughts.

For a while at least. Henry came striding down the hallway and set his eyes on me. Of course, I was the only person there, so...

"Hey, Scar!" he called out, hastily making his way towards me.

"Yea- woah." I protested as he shoved something into my hand.

"Keep this." He whispered. In my hand was a red velvet box.

"Henry…"

"Henry, what the hell?" came a voice from ahead of us. I looked up to find his girlfriend, Betty was her name?

"Uh. Betty. Betty, Betty, Betty." Henry said, wringing his hands. Then he moved gracefully forwards, bending his knee. But he ended up slipping. He found himself on his back at Betty's feet. He looked at me and gestured for the box and I threw it at him. Betty looked at me and I gave a wide smile.

"Will you, Betty Hope, do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Poor Betty was overwhelmed. I don't blame her, I'd probably bitch slap the person. I mean, is that even legal?

"What?" she whispered, and I noticed I was holding me breath, waiting for an answer.

"Marry me?" Henry said, bringing himself up on his knees and taking her hands. She looks at me again. I nodded excitedly.

She nodded and he wrapped her in a bear hug. It was one of those moments that just make you go _awwwww_

"Awwwww."

They looked at me and I realized I had said it outloud.

"Well. Um. Congratulations. Imma… get… bye!" I stuttered and walked off towards the Common Room.

"Hey, Scar." A voice said as I neared Gryffindor Tower. I looked back to see Remus smiling kindly at me.

"Hey, Remy. Where are the other slightly arrogant toe rags?" I asked

"James is with Lily. Sirius is out in the pitch. Peter is at the kitchens."

"What're you doing here?"

"Just wondering… are you alright?" he looked concerned.

"I'll be fine." I smiled.

"**FUCK YOU, BLACK! I FUCKING HATE YOU! AND YOU! JAMES POTTER! YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET THIS!" **I yelled at the top of my lungs. I was dripping with pink paint and there was a heart, a fucking heart, on my head, made of my freaking hair!

Everyone was rolling around laughing. Oh yes, just fucking hilarious. Just wait till I get my hands on those Marauders.

I found them eating breakfast. Lovely. I heard snickering. I shot them a murderous glare. Going up to James, I grabbed him by his tie and dragged him closer.

"Whose idea was it?" I whispered through clenched teeth.

"Uhm. I don't know what you're talking about, Bluzel." He smiled innocently at me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Black!" I barked.

"Yes, love?"

"You did it, didn't you?"

He turned towards me, smirking.

"So what if I did?"

"You will pay for this. Sleep with one eye open." I threatened him and spun on my heel and stalked out, heading towards the showers.

In my haste, I didn't look where I was going and bumped into someone.

"Oh hey- oh, Scar… wow…" Nate looked at me through wide eyes.

"Shut it, Michels."

"You look pretty." He said with a straight face.

"Yeah, pink's really my color, isn't it?" I sighed.

"Totally."

"Listen, do me a favor. Tell Emma to get me my clothes. I'm going to shower."

He nodded and walked off and I made my way to the showers.

I got out of my clothes and stood under the shower and watched the water beneath me turn pink. I felt tears well up in my eyes. Why did this always happen to me? Being friends with Black had it's upsides but it also had it's downsides; being ridiculed all the time. Somehow, he assumed I'd be fine with it. And the weird part was, I never did anything about it. They leave my books at the Slytherin table? I'll get to them later. But later never comes. They act downright irritating sometimes but then they're all nice and sweet.

_Bipolar?_

Possibility…

I scrubbed until all the pink came out and my skin was nice and normal again. I brushed out the knots in my hair with my fingers when I heard Emma's voice.

"Scar…?"

I opened the cubicle door a bit and poked out my hand, demanding my clothes. She handed me a towel, a pair of jeans, a shirt and a jacket. I dried myself and put on the clothing. It was freezing cold outside. I came out and saw Emma waiting for me. She handed me socks and boots. After I wore them, she took my hand and we headed to Gryffindor Tower. When we reached our dorm, she sat me down in front of the dressing table and carefully combed my hair. Using her wand in places where the paint still clung, she made my hair scarlet and beautiful again. It felt oddly like de je vu, like the time she gave me a make over.

"I'm done." I said

"Hmm?"

"I'm done. With Sirius, with all this stupidity. I barely have time for you, or Nate, or my studies, with all that's been going on."

"Scar. Your mom died. We don't blame you for being distant with us. Sirius and James make you happy. I know they do." She said, starting to braid my hair.

"Yes, but it comes at a price. Namely, this."

"Do whatever you think is best." She said simply.

"What about Remus?"

"I don't know…" Emma frowned, "He's really nice and all that… but it seems like he's hiding something from me, you know?"  
"Like we're hiding something from him?" I caught her eye in the mirror.

"That's different."

"Asteria agrees."

"Asteria just wants to get it over with. She gets out of the hospital wing tonight."

"We should have told them."

"Whatever. I'm telling you, there are a lot of things they're not telling us. Important things. Its obvious in just the way they look at each other."

"Maybe it's about the Order of the Pheonix?" I said

"The what?"

"Oh right." I told her everything Dumbledore had told me.

"Woah." She breathed, snapping a pony holder on my hair.

"Yeah…"

"You know what?" I stood up, "I'm going to talk to Sirius."

I found him in a corner, in the Common Room, standing so close to a girl, I couldn't tell where her body ended and his started.

"I need to talk to you." I said

"Later, love. Kinda busy." He said, leaning down and kissing the girl

"It's kind of important."

"Whatever."

Closing my eyes, I calmed myself down and walked off.

"Hey, hey." Sirius grabbed my arm.

"What?" I asked. I looked around. We were alone.

"What, what? You've barely spoken to me since yesterday."

"So?" I said with a bored expression.

"So I don't like to be ignored."

"Well, neither do I."

"What're you talking about?"

"When I say it's important, Black, it must be pretty darn important." I hissed, tugging at my arm.

"Oh, Merlin, you're not stuck with that, are you?"

"Let. Go. Of. Me."

"Come on…"

"Now." I said, taking out my wand and pointing it threateningly at him. He smirked, as if to say "Try it." A moment later, he was rubbing his hands as if they had burnt.

"What the fuck?"

"When I say something, I mean it, Black."  
"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Me? I'm just sick of you."I yelled

"What did I do?" he yelled back

"Seriously? What did you do? You humiliated me, you never listen to me, and you're a fucking manwhore! Does it EVER occur to you that I don't LIKE having pranks pulled on me? It confusing, okay? Sometimes, you're there, and then you're snogging some bleached blonde, and you just blow me off. I am sick of it." I screamed.

"What am I supposed to do? You've been having all these mood swings and you're gone completely mental! And since when do you care whom I kiss?"

"You're supposed to care! You know what, I don't care! You can go and… and… shag Anna for all I care! God, why do you have to be such a pain? You're such an arrogant, mean-"

I got cut off as his lips met mine.

My world stopped. I forgot what I was saying. I couldn't hold a train of thought. It was like that monster of restlessness that had been growing every time I saw him with another girl, finally rested.

He pressed himself against me until I backed up against a wall. I played with his hair, his soft curls. He deepened the kiss, his hands fingering my waist. I pulled away and looked at him. Scared, I pushed him away.

"Leave me alone." I said, and ran away.

**Hi! I know, I'm so evil. Mwahahaha *cough***

**I have a cold -.- In summer =/**

**OMG, I WATCHED THE DEATHLY HALLOWS 2 DAYS AGO AND IT WAS SO EPIC!**

**I cri**ed.

Well. _**REVIEW!**_


	17. I Don't Know What to Name this Chapter

**Long time, yah? I have no excuse. I just love you guys =) Oh and I know, the spacing between event is not there. Not my fault! I put 5 lines space and it still shows up like that. So I tried lines.  
**

**Chapter 17:**

I avoided the Marauders for the remainder of the holidays. Sirius was easy enough, he was ignoring me too. James always looked at me like a whipped puppy and I felt like the jerk who had done the whipping. I guess Remus understood, but he too had been hurt by my sudden distance.

Meanwhile, I spent time with Nate and Emma. And Alexander.

I was safer, in ways, back to my old familiar routine. But my life lacked the spontaneous plans of mysterious Marauders. I no longer took risks.

There was also the kiss. Why had Sirius done that? Why, why, why?

I could ask that question all day and not come up with an answer.

I tried to keep myself distracted, I tried my best. Now that we were officially 'in the Order' we learned much more advanced defensive skills. Occasionally, the Marauders would join us. Every time, Sirius and I studiously ignored each other, James tried to talk to me and Remus just looked at me. Peter looked torn, not sure if he should follow Sirius or James.

* * *

Emma and Nate were arguing and I was shoving lunch down my throat. I didn't know shooting spells could make you so hungry.

"-and Scar totally agrees with me!" Emma exclaimed. I tilted my head.

"Scar totally agrees with what?"

"It doesn't concern you!" she snapped.

"Okay…" I said, getting up.

"Where're you going?" Nate called.

"Alex. See ya!" I marched over to the Hufflepuff table and sat beside Alexander.

"Nice of you to drop by." He smiled. Is it bad of me to really love that smile?

"Thought you needed some company." I said.

"So, how're you spending Christmas?" he asked and I knew what he meant. Would I be returning to an empty house? Or be staying in an almost empty castle?

"I don't know. I've come to terms with their deaths, it's just… the last time I was in that house, and Mom and I were grieving Dad's death." I explained, knowing he would understand. He nodded.

"What about you?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I'm… not really sure. I mean, I could go to my big brother, but I'm not sure." He said hesitantly.

"Why?"

"Well, he's a Quidditch fanatic. And he'll have me playing all day, everyday. Very competitive, my brother."

"Ah."

The conversation veered towards studies, and homework we had to finish off before Christmas.

My gaze wandered off and fell on the Marauders. They were laughing and Sirius threw a piece of toast at James. I missed them, how care free I would be when I was with them. Maybe I was a bit over dramatic, but I couldn't go back now. Would they even take me back? My eyes widened as I saw Lily sit down beside James and start talking to Remus. James and Lily were sitting really close. James' hazel sparkled as they met mine and he grinned. He looked like a little boy would look if he had his birthday everyday. I smiled at him, genuinely happy for him.

* * *

James couldn't believe his luck. Not only was Evans being nice to him, but she was actually kind of flirting with him. Maybe that was due to the fact he hadn't asked her out since Halloween, but he felt oddly happy as she poked him, telling him they had to check up Christmas decorations.

"Hagrid'll take care of the tree." He said, as they got up, heading towards their Potions class.

"Why are they even planning this from now? December just began!" Lily protested, "We could have more important stuff to do!"

"Like what, study?" James teased

"You do realize that-"

"-our N.E.W.T's are about 5 months away. Yes, as you keep mentioning it 500 times a day." James said patiently.

"But they're important-"

"I know."

"I mean, li-"

"Evans, shut up." James shot her a look.

"Potter, stop interrupting me!"

"Shut up before I kiss you" James said, matter-of-factly

Lily narrowed her eyes at him.

"You wouldn't dare."

Before she knew it, her back was against the wall, James face surprising close to hers.

"That was quick." Lily whispered.

"Experience, darling. And a lot of day dreaming." He smirked.

Surprising him, Lily smirked back.

"Are you any good?" she said in a low voice, tracing her finger across his jaw. James gulped. That was an expected response.

As he leaned in, she slid sideways, making James' head knock with the wall.

"Race you to Potions!" and with that she took off. James let out a laugh and chased after it. As they neared the dungeons, they heard various portraits shout out not to run in the corridors.

Finally James caught up with her and wove his arms around her, making her stand still.

"Hi." He said, breathless.

"Hey." She replied, out of breathe and grinning.

"You're not getting away that easy."

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans, are you two alright?" they looked up to see the Fat Friar. What was the Hufflepuff Ghost doing down there?

Lily realized that James still had his arms around her and she also realized that she didn't want him to remove them. She jumped out of his grasp.

"Uh, sorry." She murmured, blushing.

"Aww, look, you made her blush." James said amusement evident in his voice. Lily grabbed his arm and led him towards the classroom. He let his hand slip and intertwined his fingers with hers. She didn't look at him, but she didn't pull away either. That was a little something called Progress.

* * *

Sirius leaned back on his chair and I brought the book closer to my eyes. Slughorn had given us a free period, because he was spending the day with some famous ex student.

I had noticed Lily and James holding hands. Heck, the whole school would know by now. I felt strangely proud, like a mother on prom day, and her daughter has the most popular boy.

_Feel proud, do you?_ The note that was shoved towards me said. Not looking at Black, I replied; _**it's odd. You too?**_

_Of course, _came the reply, _it's like my son is the Quidditch Captain and he's marrying the love of his life._

_**Yeah. You think they'll get married?**_

_James and Lily? Obviously, I mean, look at them. They're goners, babe._

I looked at the parchment, unsure of what to write. When I looked down, another entry had been made.

_What happened to Asteria?_

_**She went back to France.**_

_Oh, she was nice._

_**Yeah.**_

Awkward much?

_I'm sorry._

_**For what? **_ I frowned

_For acting like a jerk. Ignoring you, giving you a reason to ignore me, for being such a jerk to you, for pulling pranks on you. For everything._

My eyebrows disappeared under my fringe.

_**Is the mighty Sirius Black apologizing?**_

_Something like that. That's the best I can do, so accept it._

I looked up from the parchment and looked at Sirius. He grinned hopefully at me, making me breathless. I nodded.

**Not that bad, eh? She deserved something happy, after all the crap I've put her through. Review! Oh, and suggest any good song for me! =D**


	18. The Room on the Sixth Floor

**Personally, I like this chapter a lot. **

Chapter 18

I was strolling down the stairs on Saturday evening when I was confronted by Bolts and her posse. She stepped in front of me, her chestnut hair falling in glossy curls. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Listen, Grey," she started, " I don't know what spell you've put on Sirius, but I ask you now, before the whole club around me, to remove it!"

I looked at her, trying to decide between laughing or throwing a sarcastic comment.

"Wow. That's so powerful." I said dryly.

"This is not a joke!" Tracy snarled.

"Really? You're actually this dumb?" I said, surprised.

"Look it, slut-" I had had enough with the 'slut'. I mean, give me a break; I had never even been to second base yet.

"Enough with the slut thing." I sighed.

"Truth's harsh." Anna shot.

"Bolts, I recommend you actually find out the truth instead of just believing rumors." I pointed out.

"I know the truth."

"Really? Please. Enlighten me."

"You love Sirius. Like, obsessed." She said with conviction.

I choked on my own spit. Then I started laughing.

"Is that what you think?" I asked, coughing back into my normal voice.

"What's going on here?" I saw James and Sirius appear.

"Sirius, do you think I've slipped you a love potion?"

"Don't think you're smart enough to identify a love potion."

"Bolts seems to think I'm some sort of creepy stalker." I told them. Anna glared at me.

"Stalker, definitely not." Sirius said.

"You're kinda creepy though, Bluzel." James added. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Now, Bolts, if you'll excuse me, I want to spend some time with my darlin' boys." I said, in a totally fake southern accent. With one hand, I took Sirius's hand, with the other, James'.

"Well, darlin' boys," I said, "lets do something."

Suddenly, I wasn't the one dragging the, but they were dragging me. We went towards the staircase that lead to the sixth floor.

James knocked what seemed to be a wall and said in a clear voice, "James Potter."

The wall disappeared and a door appeared. Sirius opened it and I entered. I blinked.

It was a small but cozy room. It was littered with bean bags and couches. On a small table in a corner were steaming mugs and a platter of cookies. There were two walls, and the wall with the door. The fourth wall was made completely of glass, so it was hard to figure out if there was actually something there. The room was warm and dimly lit.

"Wow, you should, like, go into interior designing." I said, curling up in a corner of a couch.

"We know." Sirius said, laying his head on my lap.

"But the house elves got us everything." James said.

"They love us." Sirius yawned. I tried to push him off but he was stronger than me. And I didn't really mind…

"James, pass me a mug." I said, stretching out my hand.

'There's butterbeer, tea, hot chocolate, what you want?" James asked.

"Hot chocolate, please." I said politely (Really. I wasn't being sarcastic.)

He handed me a mug and a cookie to Sirius. There was a knock on the wall. Taking out a piece of parchment, he went towards it. He opened it to reveal Lily Evans.

'I've been looking everywhere for you." She said to James, coming in.

"Well, that's a first." Sirius mumbled.

Trying to hide my huge grin, I lowered my head and hid my face in Sirius's hair. Oh, soft.

"Hey." Lily said.

I looked up.

"Hello, Evans." I smiled, trying to wipe the GET-WITH-JAMES expression off my face.

"So, are you guys together now?" she asked.

"No." I rolled my eyes.

"Not yet." Sirius added. She smiled and went to James.

"Will you stop it?" I protested, whacking him.

"Stop what?" he asked, unmoved.

"Everyone seems to be under the impression that we're going to get together!"

"Aren't we?" he asked and looked directly into my eyes. They were darker than mine. My lips moved but no sound came out. I had no idea what to say.

"Plookh." I finally said, running my fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes.

"If he were a cat, he would be purring." James called out. I laughed as Sirius said "Meow."

**Emma:**

I hurried into the library, on the look out for the sandy hair. I found him in a corner with "Jinxes for the Jinxed." He didn't seem surprised and didn't look up as I towered over him. He carefully closed his book, marking his page and looked up at me. His eyes held a secret. But what was it?

"You were where Black is?" I asked. He frowned slightly.

"Why?" He was obviously wondering what I wanted from _Black._ But, hey, my best friend fancied him. Though she'd never admit it. So I couldn't truly hate him. Yet.

"Because I just joined his fan club." I said earnestly. He raised his eyebrows.

"Scarlett." I sighed, "She isn't anywhere else, and so she's probably with Black, no _come on!_" I grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Okay, okay." He took his bag and steered my towards the exit. I couldn't help noticing he was still holding my hand. He didn't seem to realize it so I didn't say anything. It was rather nice, actually. It was rough but in a nice way… woah. We turned left and climbed a flight of stairs, finally arriving in front of a sixth floor wall.

"Remus Lupin." He said, and a door appeared. He opened it and I looked inside. Wow. Comfy. No wonder they've been in here.

"Scaaarrr." I sang, going towards her. Remus seemed to notice that we were still holding hands as he dropped it like he'd been burnt. Nice guy, right? God, what do I see in him? I could have other guys. I think. Whatever.

Scar was sitting in a couch, with Black's head on her lap, which she was stoking. God, get together already.

Taking off my jacket, I took out the envelope from its pocket and handed it to her. Her eyes widened slightly. She took it gingerly, holding it as though it might burst any minute. Nowadays, letters from officials wasn't good news. She opened it and turned it over on her hand. A small piece of parchment and a locket fell out. The chain of the locket tickled Sirius' nose and he batted it away.

After reading the paper, she held up the locket. It's pendant was beautiful, a bejeweled butterfly. Then, surprisingly, she held it out to me.

"It's for you."

I blinked. She handed me the piece of parchment. On it were these elegantly scripted words;

_To Emma Elizabeth Michel, I leave this necklace given to me by my best friend, in hope that she will always stay by Scarlett's side. _

I was shaking. _Oh, Mrs. Grey…_

Scarlett smiled and let it fall on my outstretched palm. I tried to open the clasp but my hands were shaking terribly. Rough hands gently covered mine. Remus took the necklace from my hand and opened the clasp. He placed the necklace around y neck and moved my hair aside and closed it. It rested, cool, between my collar bones. Oh, great. Now I'm getting emotional.

**James:**

He was so asking her out again. But he didn't want to ruin this _thing _they had going on. Whatever it was. He saw Moony and Emma enter. He looked at Lily, who was talking to him about God knows what. Her red hair was pulled up, with strands falling here and there and her green eyes narrowed at him.

"Are you even listening to me?" she asked.

"Nope, I'm too busy staring at your beautiful face."

"Pott-"

"Oh, I know, Christmas, decors! Ooh, trees! Come on, Evans, it's the same every year." He rolled his eyes.

"Could you just pay attention?" she asked. Now that she didn't hate him, she kind of liked the attention he gave her.

"I am paying attention. To you." He smiled. Lily laughed.

"Cheesy much, Potter?"

"Oh, Cheese. I do like cheese."

"Hey, guys." Scarlett called out. James and Lily turned to her.

"I was- I was just wondering, if one of you could come over. For Christmas. At my house." She sounded reluctant to ask.

"No offense, Grey, I would love to, but we kind of have our own homes to go to." Lily said. Kind of. _She _had to get back to her sister.

"Yeah. I just don't want to return to an empty house." She said, disappointed

"Don't want to go home? Take my solution. Go to Prongs' house." Sirius said, smirking.

There's an idea.

"My mum would love that!" James said eagerly. His mum couldn't have anymore kids, so she's spoil Scarlett as she had spoiled him and then Sirius.

Scarlett didn't want to intrude. "I don't know…"

"You could come over." Emma offered.

"No, no, no, come on!" James protested. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Holidays last 2 weeks, right?" Remus said.

"How about, you spend a few days, until like, the 26th at home." Sirius said, referring to the Potters house.

"The day after Christmas, we go to you house, where this lot will be there and we can help you, you know, cope or whatever." James completed, excited.

"Are you sure?" Scarlett asked.

"I can come." Lily said. James eyes shone.

"I can probably make it." Remus smiled reassuringly.

"I don't have much of a choice." Emma laughed. Scarlett stuck her tongue out. Sirius dipped his head back and looked at James upside down.

"Us too." James said.

"Okay. Thanks." Scarlett grinned. Everyone returned to their conversations.

Playing with Sirius's hair, she realized that even though she was an orphan, she had these amazing friends.

She wasn't alone at all.

"Bluzel, tell Evans to go out with me!"

**So?**

**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY, SO PLEASE REVIEW, AS MY DAY WAS ALREADY SO SUCKY!**

**Lots of Love**

**xo**


	19. Poor Girl

**I'm sorry. I'm just so sorry. Really. Truly. No kidding. On the bright side, I like this chapter.**

**Come on, you can't stay mad forever. I was busy. 10****th**** grade sucks but you already know that. **

**Just. Read.**

"I'll miss you!" Emma said, strangling me at Kings Cross station.

"We'll be seeing each other soon." I laughed.

"Yes, I know, I know." She held me at arms length and gave me a once over, examining her creations. I looked presentable, for a change.

"Emma, come on!" Nate came over. He grinned at me.

"Well, well. Aren't you all dolled up? Meeting the parents already?" he smirked.

"You're just jealous." I shot back.

"Of Sirius Black? Yeah, that's it." He shook his head and gave me a quick hug. "Stay safe."

"I will. Okay. See you guys." I gave Emma one last hug and started looking for James and Sirius. Instead, my eyes caught a certain musician.

"Aaaalexxxannderr." I trailed, planting myself in front of him. He smiled at me.

"Scarlett! This is my brother, Michel." He introduced. Michel Wood was a strong looking athlete.

"You're that Quidditch player, yeah? I saw a picture of you in one of my friend's magazines." I laughed. I was doing that a lot these days.

"Yeah. It's pretty small, but it's great."

"Great. So, Alexy, owl me, I'll be at James's, if I don't receive a letter every week, I'm going to put your name in the missing persons list at the Auror's office." I said, patting his back and giving him a peck on his cheek.

"Okay, okay." He laughed, putting his arms around me.

I felt hands grab my arm and I involuntarily flinched and snatched my hand back.

"Bluzel!" Came the whine.

"Jamesy!" I mimicked his tone.

"My parents want to meet you."

"They're here?" I started panicking. "Do I look okay? The make up's not too much, is it? Oh, my God, I look horrible, don't I?"

James blinked.

"Emma wasn't kidding about the Meet The Parents panic attack."

"I'm not having a panic attack! Look, Lily! She looks like a Christmas present." I noted, trying to divert his attention. I succeeded. He looked wistfully at her.

"Go on. Ask her out." I nudged.

"So she can go back to hating me? I like nice Lily better, she's less scary." He smirked, "Stop distracting me, lets go." Grabbing me by my elbow, he dragged me towards Sirius and a kindly looking couple.

"Stop acting like a Neanderthal!" I said, trying to shake him off.

"Mum, Dad, this is Scarlett Grey." James smiled brightly, letting go of me.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Please to meet you." I said in my best polite voice.

"She's not really this nice. She's crazy." Sirius mock whispered. I hit his arm.

"And violent!" he added, glaring at me.

"Also, she bursts into song at random moments, so ignore that." James added, a sparkle in his eyes. Yes, annoy Scarlett.

"Well, you're mother wanted to be a singer." Mr. Potter said. I smiled.

"Really?"

"Oh yes. I was quite the vocalist." Mrs. Potter said, looking at me fondly.

"Why didn't you chase you dreams?" I asked.

"That's rather dramatic. For me, singing was a hobby; I never looked into it as a profession. I didn't have enough confidence."

As off we went, me talking to Mrs. Potter about music and inspirations and the boys talking to Mr. Potter about Quidditch.

The house wasn't what I imagined.

"I thought it would be a manor or something." I said, gazing at the beautiful, yet small house in front of me.

"Not all of us can afford your luxurious lifestyle." James said.

"James." Mrs. Potter said reprovingly, "We only ever had one child. We saw no need for a huge empty house."

"What am I, a bag of meat?" Sirius said, looking hurt. He placed a hand on his heart and put on his best puppy dog face. Mrs. Potter pulled him into a bear hug, which he pretended to struggle out of, but really, had the expression of a dog being petted.

The door opened a house elves small head poked out. That had to be the cutest house elf in the history of house elves. She was extraordinarily clean, with perky ears and she was wearing a pink and white dress with an apron.

"Sparkle!" Sirius exclaimed cheerfully. It was obvious he cared for this 'Sparkle'.

"What kind of a name is 'Sparkle'?" I whispered to James.

"She's not a pet, we didn't _name _her." He whispered back.

"Mastar Black. You have been missed." She smiled fondly at him and he grinned.

"And she's got good English." I whispered again.

"We don't bend to stereotype." He whispered back.

The stay at the Potters was quite pleasant, probably because there weren't that many people around. There was Sirius, James, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Sparkle and on the 2nd day, I met Alina Nix. She was their neighbor and spent half of her time in the kitchen with Mrs. Potter. She was 21, having just started a job at the Ministry as an officer in the Magical Law Enforcement Department.

She was tall and slender with a knack of moving soundlessly. She had brown hair and brown eyes and freckles scattered around her nose and cheeks. She had a chipped front tooth and when I asked her why she didn't fill it, she said she didn't want to bother.

On the 4th day, Mrs. Potter called me into the kitchen. I tread carefully.

"Do you want to help me cook, dear?" she smiled.

"I would love to, but if I tried, I'd be wrecking havoc." I said.

"I'm sure you're not _that _bad."

Oh, my poor unexpecting Mrs. Potter. You have _no _idea.

"You really are terrible at this." Mrs. Potter said, amused.

"Can't say I didn't warn you." I said, wiping the table. She laughed. Sirius waltzed into the kitchen and reached for an apple before freezing. He took in the room.

"What battle was fought here?" he asked

" Me against the food." I replied, scrubbing at a particularly stubborn bit of… what was that, anyway?

"This place looks like a battle field."

"Yes, we get the point." I snapped. He grabbed the apple and left, blowing me a kiss on his way out.

I ignored it, having gotten quite used to this. I knew he never actually meant any of it, just did it for the amusement of doing it.

"Why don't you run along after Sirius, dear? I'll finish this off." Mrs. Potter said, looking like she was about to burst out laughing. Oh, _really._

"I think that would be best." I said. As I left the kitchen, I could hear her sniggering. She's supposed to be _responsible. _Not _laughing _at me.

I made my way out into the back yard and saw Sirius and James on the grass, their broomsticks on the floor beside them.

"Bluzel!" James called out. I fell beside him, crossing my legs.

"Your mother was laughing at me." I told him.

"You _did _destroy her kitchen." James smirked.

"I _did not destroy it._" I said.

"It looked like an explosion took place there." Sirius added.

"Why don't you try baking something? I mean, what's with dough? Why can't it just… _mould._" I said, cross. James laughed and started to say something but was cut short by Mr. Potter.

"James! There's some one at the door for you." He said, looking confused. James got up and we went in, heading towards the door. Just in front of the door, with her trunk and a scratched face, a red welt standing prominently on her face, stood Lily Evans.

Lily Evans was sitting in her room, unsure of what to do. She had read all the books, done all her homework and it had only been 3 days. How was she supposed to survive another 5 days, before heading out to Potters and then to Scarlett's?

Potter. She smiled. He had changed so much. Or maybe she had. Everything that used to annoy her about him was suddenly endearing. She _liked _his hair, wondering how it felt to weave her fingers though it. Suddenly, she didn't want to punch him as often.

She sighed. She was in her room, thinking about _James Potter_. Honestly. But he did have rather beautiful eyes. And his voice…

_Stop it, Lily, _she warned herself, _next thing you know, you'll be falling for him. _Which she wasn't. Falling for Potter. Absolutely not. So what if thinking about him made her feel better? And anyway, he hadn't properly asked her out since the beginning of the year. He clearly wasn't interested anymore. And they were _friends. Co- Heads._

_You don't need to convince yourself, Lily, _she told herself.

With a disgruntled noise, she got up and went down, roaming aimlessly.

She suddenly heard a noise in the kitchen and froze. No. It couldn't be. But of course, it was to be expected.

She entered the kitchen and her heart hurt to see Petunia, scrubbing viciously and failing to hold back tears.

"Tuney…" Lily trailed off, unsure of what to say. Petunia jumped and glared at Lily through her tears. She hastened to wipe them away.

"What do you want?" Petunia asked briskly. Lily was having none of it.

"Tuney, what's wrong?"

Petunia looked at her, shocked. She had the gall to come into _her _house and ask her _what was wrong _after _their parents died?_

"Our parents are dead!" Petunia cried out, throwing the piece of cloth from which she was wiping away.

"Tuney, I know. But it's been 2 months…" Lily said, trying calm her sister down, although an old ache started in her chest.

"Oh, that FINE for you to say. You spent all that time at that… _asylum, _did you ever think about ME? How I felt?"

"I came for the funeral! What do you want me to do, stop my life! It's not what they would have wanted! I tried talking to you, Tuney, _I TRIED._ But you kept pushing me away and you were already so hurt…" Lily trailed off, frustrated.

"You _tried._" Petunia laughed rather madly, "I warned you! I warned them! All this strangeness, all this _abnormality, _it would end badly. But they didn't listen to me, _they never listened to me!"_

"Mum and Dad's death had nothing to do with me!" Lily yelled back, her temper getting the better of her. Hurt or no hurt, she would not let her sister make her feel guilty.

"YES, IT WAS, YOU FOUL BITCH!" Petunia shrieked, "DO YOU THINK THOSE… THOSE KILLERS JUST _MAGICALLY _CHOSE YOUR FAMILY? DO YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE THAT THAT SNAPE BOY OR ONE OF _YOUR KIND _HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS?"

Sev? Lily bit back a cry of frustration. Surely not…?

"Petunia, they were Death Eaters, " Lily said, her voice even, "yes, they were wizards and witches but they didn't do it because they had a grudge against me, they have something against all non-magical people."

Petunia looked like she wanted to throw something at her sister. When she spoke, her tone was calm, yet harsh.

"You don't get it, do you? It's a_ll _your fault. _Our parents are dead. _And that's your fault. They didn't just randomly choose to kill our parents, especially when Severus asked you to join them and you refused. Oh, don't look so surprised," Petunia spat out as Lily looked taken back, "I'm not deaf, and I heard him come near the end of summer. I suppose it's just a coincidence that your whole family ends up dead after you refuse to join some… group."

"Tuney…" Lily said in a small voice. Was it her fault? When Petunia put it like that.

"DON'T call me that. You lost that right when you put your back on normality."

"Petunia, I…"

"GO AWAY!" Petunia grabbed the nearest thing and threw it in a fit of rage. The pan came flying towards her and Lily froze, tears falling down her face. She deserved to be hit. Yet the pan flew by her neck, the handle hitting her cheek, leaving a red bruise and sore skin. This was apparently not justified as Petunia leapt for her sister, claws unsheathed. Without thinking, Lily drew her wand and yelled "Stupify!" just as Petunia's nails cam in contact with her jaw. Her sister fell like a sack of potatoes.

"Shit." Lily murmured, stepping away from Petunia, "Oh, shit. Shitty shitty shit. I Stunned my sister. I…" Lily ran up the stairs and flew into her room. Throwing everything into her trunk, she grabbed her purse which contained Muggle and Wizard money. Thank God.

She ran out of the house, after checking in on Petunia, who was still on the kitchen floor. Lily felt that she should put her somewhere else but was afraid to touch her, lest she wake up.

She stand strangely on the street, her wand arm outstretched, waiting a bit skeptically. A long bus with the word The Knight Bus printed on it came to halt. The book was right.

The porter helped her with her trunk when she gave him the money.

"Where to?"

"Um, the Potters?" she said uncertainly.

"Perhaps a little more detail, love."

"Uh…" Lily tried to remember James's parents names, "Mr. and Mrs. Potter?"

"Your knowledge astounds us."

"Abigail! Abigail and Henry Potter, and their son, James."

"Oh, the _Potters. _Well, you could have just said so, love."

Lily refrained from pointing out that she _had said so, love._ Instead, she sat on the bed and did what teenagers did best. Wallowed in her own misery.

"And that's what happened." Lily finished. She was sitting, clean and bandaged in the Potters sitting room.

"Well. You're welcome to stay, Lily." Mrs. Potter said, looking at Lily with a mixture of motherly concern and pity.

"Yeah, Evans! We'll get you and Prongs married already!" Sirius grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

"Sirius," Mr. Potter said sternly. Lily let out a laugh as Sirius looked like a whipped puppy. She then stifled a yawn.

"Bed!" Mrs. Potter said immediately, "The same goes for you three." She said. Instantly protests started.

"It's only 11!" came James'.

"ONLY YOU WOULD BE SO CRUEL, MUM!" pouted Sirius, crossing his arms and looking away.

"I… uh, must feed Lily! Poor girl would die of hunger!" Scarlett said, appearing by Lily's side. Mr. Potter laughed while Mrs. Potter looked at them, amused and irritated.

"Very well. _Feed_ Lily. Then bed! Aunt Amanda is coming tomorrow." The couple left as James and Sirius groaned.

They had gotten food into Lily and were quite tired and not at all looking forward to the next day. James walked Lily to her room.

"You'll be sharing with Bluzel, hope it's alright." He said as they came to a halt outside the door.

"It's perfect." Lily smiled, "Potter… thank you."

"Anytime, Lily- flower." He said and gave her quick peck on the cheek and hurried off, not wanting to be hexed. He did not see Lily lightly touching the spot where he kissed her and smiling.

**I know this one centered a lot around Lily but I think it was pretty good. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**And Happy Winter Solstice! **

**And, um, Happy Doctor Who Christmas Special.**

**Lots of Love**

**Me.**


End file.
